Rätsel, Geheimnisse und die erste Liebe
by shine21
Summary: Tina und Lily treffen sich..alles wie immer. Bis Lily einen Vorschlag macht und eine Kette von Zufällen alles ins Rollen bringt...Humor, Romantik, viele Rätsel und Geheimnisse werden gelüftet. Doch nichts ist so wie es im ersten Moment scheint. Kapitel werden überarbeitet! Kap.8 kommt
1. Eine merkwürdige Reise beginnt

Disclaimer: Alle Personen außer Tina & Lily gehören J. . King's Castle und die Idee mit den Rätseln gehört mir;-)

Rating: Humor, Mysterie...

Charakterbeschreibung gibt es am Ende ;-D

Widmung: Ich widme diese FF meiner besten Freundin, für die ich diese FF schreibe und die mich anregt (bedroht) die FF zuende zu bringen XD

EDIT: Nach langer Pause geht die FF weiter und ich werde jedes einzelne Kapitel überarbeiten. Kapitel 8 folgt.

**Rätsel, Geheimnisse und die erste Liebe**

**Untertitel: Nichts ist so wie es scheint**

**Kapitel 1**

**Eine merkwürdige Reise beginnt**

* * *

**Das allmorgendliche Telefongespräch**

* * *

"Tina? Ich bin's. Hättest du Lust, heute nen bisschen Shoppen zu gehen. Na ja, und danach was trinken?"

"Lily? Du hast doch nicht wieder was vor, oder?"

"Aber wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich wollte nur in das neue Kaufhaus. Die haben soviel neue Sachen und..."

"Oh man, Ok. Ich komme mit aber nur unter einer Bedingung. Kein Kaufrausch, 'Oh, ist der aber süß' Geschreie und kein Szenecafé."

"Klar. Danke. Wann treffen wir uns?"

"In zwanzig Minuten in der City an unserem Treffpunkt."

"Sei aber pünktlich!"

"Bin ich doch immer~"

Bevor Lily darauf etwas antworten konnte wurde der Hörer auch schon von Tina aufgelegt. Sie grinste, ging in ihr Zimmer, nahm ihre Jacke und zog sich an.

Vor dem Spiegel blieb sie stehen und sah sich an. Im Großen und Ganzen gefiel sie sich, auf Äußerlichkeiten legte sie keinen Wert auch nicht auf Prahlerei, deswegen war es ihr auch egal ob sie jetzt modisch aussah oder einfach nur normal. Hauptsache es gefiel ihr. Sie hatte eine normale enganliegende Jeans, ein paar Turnschuhe und ein blaues Top an. Doch etwas störte sie an diesem Bild.

Sie fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch ihre langen hellbraunen Haare und ein Glitzern in ihren blauen Augen verriet, dass sie nun wusste was sie gestört hatte.

/Meine Haare sehen schrecklich aus! Ich binde sie am Besten zusammen./

Tina band ihre Haare zusammen, suchte sich noch ihre restlichen Sachen und machte sich auf den Weg.

**Etwa 20 Min. später.**

"Lily, es tut mir leid. Ich..."

"Du bist wie immer zu spät. Ich habe es gwusst."

"Aber, ich wurde aufgehalten. Da war dieser gutaussehende..."

"Stop! Es reicht. Oh man, wenn man dich hier so sieht, würde man nicht mal im Geringsten annehmen, dass du nen IQ weit über dem Durchschnitt hast."

Tina wurde rot und versuchte ihre beste Freundin nicht anzusehen, diese nahm sie an ihre Hand und zog sie kopfschüttelnd zu einem der Läden.

Nach etlichen Oberteilen, Schuhen und Hosen später, kam Lily aus der Umkleide und 'ersuchte' Tinas Rat, die gelangweilt auf einem Stuhl saß.

"Und wie sieht die Kombination aus?"

Lily trug ein körperbetontes Kleid, rot mit einem Schlitz, der das rechte Bein hinuter ging und einem gewagten Ausschnitt. Dazu passende rote hochhackige Schuhe.

"Na ja, was soll ich sagen? Sieht...Toll aus."

"Toll? In diesem Ton bedeutet das soviel wie ätzend. Das Kleid ist zu teuer als das es nur 'Toll' wäre!"

"Mein Gott! Es passt nicht zu dir, es sieht viel zu...nun...'nuttig' aus, außerdem beißt sich die Farbe mit deinen roten Haaren.", seufzte sie und schaute gelangweilt im Kaufhaus umher.

"Was! Nuttig? Das ist doch..."

Lily ging grummelnd wieder zurück in die Umkleide und zog sich um. Dann kam sie wieder heraus und schaute Tina provozierend an.

"Sag' ja das Richtige!"

"Mhmm, das sieht sehr gut aus. Passt viel besser zu dir."

Diesmal meinte sie es ernst. Lily hatte eine schwarze Leinenhose und ein bauchfreies Top an. Es sah sehr gut aus.

"Ok, dann hole ich mir Geld und kaufe nachher die Hose und das Top."

"...und wegen dem Kleid komme ich alleine wieder.", fügte sie hinzu und sah ihre Freundin böse an.

/Tse, Tse, sie nimmt das Alles viel zu ernst./

Nach dem 'Shopping' zerrte Lily ihre Freundin, die Straße entlang. Plötzlich machte sich Tina von ihr los, blieb stehen und sah Lily genervt an.

"Was soll das? Wo zerrst du mich eigentlich hin? Ich denke wir wollten was trinken gehen."

"Alles zu seiner Zeit. Da ist so ein merkwürdiger Laden, oder besser gesagt einPub. Da hängen die schrägsten Typ ab."

"Hm, was für schräge Typen?", hakte Tina nach und sah ihre beste Freundin skeptisch an.

"Leute mit seltsamen Hüten und grimmigen Gesichtern. Manchmal so gegen August/September kommen da in Scharen Jugendliche an und gehen rein. Da wir Ende August haben hatte ich mir gedacht, wir könnten auch mal rein..."

"Da sind ein paar richtig niedliche Jungs dabei gewesen.", fügte sie grinsend hinzu.

"Oh man. Mir verbietest du, nach Jungs Ausschau zu halten und selbst? Ok, wir gehen hin.", kopfschüttelnd folgte sie Lily, die sich wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatte und aufgeregt in Richtung Pub ging.

Auch, wenn sie ihrer besten Freundin vertraute, ihr bis in die Hölle und zurück folgen würde, so spürte sie, dass das was nun folgen würde kein reiner Zufall sein würde. Irgendetwas führte sie geradewegs dorthin und es war nicht nur Lily, die ihren Weg eisern dorthin fortsetzte. Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam sie und es war nicht klar, ob das was auf sie beide gerade bereit waren zu tun so gut war.

* * *

Nach einigen Minuten standen die beiden Mädchen vor einem Pub, Tina schaute hinauf und las sich das Schild durch. Dann wandte sie sich an Lily.

"_Zum Tropfenden Kessel_? Man ist das ein Klischee. So einen Namen haben die meistens nur in den Groschenromanen."

Lily zuckte nur ihre Schultern, nahm Tinas Hand und zog sie hinein. Als beide eintraten, kam ihnen die stickege Luft in Form eines Nebels entgegen, sie gingen geradeaus an den Leuten, die sie skeptisch ansahen vorbei und direkt zum Tresen.

"Hallo!", begrüßte Lily den Wirt an der Theke, der sie nur desinteressiert ansah. Als sie keine Antwort bekam, redete Lily einfach weiter.

"Ich und meine Freundin, sind neu hier und haben gehört das hier sowas wie ne Veranstaltung stattfinden soll."

Tina zog sie zu sich und flüsterte ihr etwas zu.

"Was soll das? Die schauen uns schon an als wären wir bekloppt!"

Lily winkte nur ab und sah den Wirt eindringlich an. Plötzlich legten sich zwei Hände auf Tinas Rücken und sie schreckte nach hinten.

"Was..."

Sie schaute hinter sich und blickte in das Gesicht eines fremden Mädchens, so alt wie sie selbst, welches die Beiden freundlich anlächelte.

"Hallo, ihr seid wohl neu? Wir treffen uns alle am Bahnhof und fahren dann von dort aus nach King's Castle. Ihr könnt mit mir kommen, wenn ihr wollt."

Tina wollte schon absagen, da ergriff Lily die Hand des Mädchens und bedankte sich bei ihr.

"Klar. Danke! Ohne dich wären wir verloren gewesen."

"Also ich bin Lily und das hier ist meine beste Freundin Tina, sie ist manchmal ein bisschen eigenartig.", stellte sie sich vor und handelte sich dafür böse Blicke von Tina ein.

"Oh, mein Name ist Hermine und eigenartig sind die hier eigentlich alle.", lächelte sie die beiden verständnisvoll an und ging Richtung Tür.

"Kommt ihr?"

"Lily, bist du dir da ganz sicher? Ich meine...", flüsterte Tina ihr zu.

"Sei kein Frosch. Das wird bestimmt lustig."

Tina beugte sich ihrer Freundin und folgte ihr nach draußen. Stillschweigend folgte sie Lily und Hermine und dachte nach.

/Man, sie bringt uns nur wieder in Schwierigkeiten./

Sie wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als Lily sie rief.

"Tina, mach mal hinne wir sind da."

"Ja ich komme ja schon. Ich hole mir nur schnell was zum trinken. Geht schonmal zum Zug."

Lily nickte ihr zu und ging mit Hermine zum Zug. Tina lief zum Getränkeautomaten und zog sich eine Cola, machte sie auf und trank einen großen Schluck.

/Oh ja, das habe ich jetzt gebraucht./

Sie schaute nicht vohin sie lief, da lag Tina auch schon auf dem Boden, neben ihr ein fluchender Junge und die Cola auf seiner Hose.

Sie stand auf und begann sich zu entschuldigen.

"Oh, es tut mir leid. Wirklich sehr leid. Ich..."

Tina nahm ihr Taschentuch und reichte es dem Jungen vor ihr, dieser stand gerade fluchend auf und sah sie wütend an. Er hatte kurze blonde Haare, die ihm abwechselnd in sein blasses Gesicht fielen, als er sie mit seinen Fingern aus dem Gesicht strich, gaben sie zwei eisblaue Augen frei. Der Junge war außerdem sehr groß, so dass Tina zu ihm aufschauen musste und er auf sie herab.

"Leid? Blinde Hühner wie du sollten gar nicht erst auf die Öffentlichkeit losgelassen werden. Die Hose ist ruiniert. Bei Merlin, die war teuer!"

Tina war sprachlos. Was bildet sich dieser eingebildete, unterbelichtete Angeber bloß ein? Sie hatte sich doch entschuldigt. Sie wurde rot, jedoch nicht vor Scham sondern vor Wut, stellte sich direkt vor den Jungen und stupste ihn an seine Schultern.

"Wer glaubst du wer du bist!? Bist du gerade aus der Klapse raus und hältst dich noch für den Präsidenten persönlich? Mit solchen intoleranten, dummen, oberflächlichen und eingebildeten Menschen rede ich nicht einmal, wenn sie die letzten auf Erden wären. Du bist unter meinem Niveau.", sie wandte sich von ihm ab und ging zu dem Platz wo sie Lily und Hermine vermutete, drehte sich jedoch noch einmal zu dem Jungen um, der ihr noch sprachlos und verwirrt hinterherschaute.

"Ach ja, die Hose sieht sowieso scheiße aus. Das Geld hättest du lieber in einen guten Therapeuten investieren sollen."

/Diese kleine impertinente...Wie kann sie es wagen, mir soetwas zu sagen?! Na ja, Mut hat sie./

Er schaute auf das Taschentuch und entdeckte eine eingestickte Inschrift darauf.

_*Für Tina, Mum*_

/So so, Tina./

Er lachte laut auf und ging in dieselbe Richtung, in die auch Tina gegangen war.

* * *

**Vor dem Zug**

* * *

"Da bist du ja endlich. Was ist denn mit dir los? Du siehst ja aus, als hättest du deinen Erzfeind in Person getroffen."

Lily ging zu ihrer Freundin und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

"Da war so ein eingebildeter Lackaffe, der meinte er wäre was Besseres als ich. Oh, ich hätte ihn...", grummelte sie und kickte einen herumliegenden Stein über die Gleise.

"Also, Harry und Ron müssten jeden Moment da sein. Sagt mal aus welcher Schule seid ihr eigentlich Durmstrang oder Beauxbatons? Ich meine, heute sammeln sich hier bestimmt nicht nur Hexen und Zauberer aus Hogwarts an."

Lily und Tina sahen sich irritiert an, dann nahm Tina ihre Freundin beiseite.

"Hexen, Zauberer? Das ist mir eindeutig zu suspekt. Wir sollten gehen solange wir noch können. Nicht, dass die zu irgendeiner Sekte gehören"

Lily schüttelte ihren Kopf und sah Tina grinsend an.

"Nein, ich finde das interessant. Hermine sieht nicht so aus als wäre sie eine verkappte Jüngerin. Komm, du bist schließlich diejenige, die immer was neues ausprobieren will. Also?"

Sie ging zu Hermine und rief Tina etwas zu.

"Du kannst ja kneifen, wenn du willst.", dann stieg sie mit Hermine in den Zug ein und beantwortete ihre Frage.

"Wir kommen aus einer anderen Schule. Sie ist etwas außerhalb von London. Sehr abgeschieden und wir dürfen auch nicht sehr viel darüber reden. Wir haben als Einzige, die Erlaubnis gekriegt hier mit zu machen."

Tina sah ihr mit Unverständnis hinterher, entschied sich aber grummelnd dazu ihr zu folgen, auch wenn ihr Gefühl immer eindringlicher wurde.

/Ich kann sie ja nicht alleine lassen. Wer weiß was sie alles anstellt.../

Sie stieg die Stufe zum Zug herauf, rutschte plötzlich auf etwas aus und fiel nach hinten, direkt in die Arme eines Fremden, der ihr aufhalf und sie in den Zug führte. Im Inneren schaute Tina verwirrt auf, sah sich ihren 'Retter' an und entschuldigte sich.

"Es tut mir leid. Ich war zu unvorsichtig. Danke, dass du...", verlegen hörte sie auf als sie merkte, dass der Junge sie nur freundlich anlächelte. Sie musste etwas schmunzeln. Es sah einfach zu lustig aus, wie er versuchte seine schwarzen verstrubbelten Haare zu bändigen, indem er sie mit seiner Hand versuchte glatt zu streichen. Mit der anderen Hand rückte er seine Brille zurecht und Tina konnte zwei leuchtend grüne Augen erkennen.

"Schon gut. Du hast Glück gehabt, dass ich hinter dir stand. Geht es dir gut?"

"Ja, alles bestens. Ich suche meine Freundin. Sie muss in einem der Abteile sein."

"Hm, Ich suche auch meine Freunde."

Der Junge überlegte einen Moment.

"Wir können sie ja zusammen suchen."

Als Tina nickte nahm er ihre Hand und führte sie in einen langen Gang.

/Hmmm er scheint nett zu sein und schlecht sieht er auch nicht gerade aus./

"So, da wären wir. Hier drin sind meine Freunde. Da ist ja auch ein unbekanntes Mädchen-vielleicht ist das ja deine Freundin.", stellte er fest und betrat das Abteil.

Tina schaute hoch, in das Abteil und sah Lily mit Hermine und einem fremden Jungen sitzen und sich erheiternd über etwas untehalten. Sie tat es dem Jungen gleich und folgte ihm.

"Tina! Auch schon da."

Die anderen Beiden standen auf und begrüßten den Jungen, dessen Name sich als Harry herausstellte.

"Harry, du bist wiedereinmal zu spät! "

Harry versuchte sich zu rechtfertigen, beließ es dann dennoch dabei einfach nichts zu sagen und sich dafür zu entschuldigen. Tina lachte innerlich als sie das sah.

/Das kenne ich nur zu gut. Sich entschuldigen, ist das Beste was man tun kann/

Hermine stand auf und stellte Harry und Ron, Tina vor. Sie gaben sich die Hand.

Ron grinste Harry verschmitzt an, der seine Augen nicht von Tina nehmen konnte.

Er lehnte sich zu ihm und flüsterte.

"Hey, ihr kennt euch wohl schon."

"Ach, sie ist vorhin nur gegen mich gefallen. Nichts weiter."

Die Fahrt verief ohne große Ereignisse. Nun ja, bis auf eines. Auf der halben Strecke, kam der Kontrolleur, ein älterer Mann in einer sehr altertümlichen Kleidung.

Tina und Lily schauten sich ratlos an.

"Ihre Fahrscheine bitte."

Sie taten beide so als ob sie sie suchen würden und schauten den Kontrolleur unschuldig an.

"Wir müssen sie verloren haben"

"Das tut mir leid für Sie, dann müssen Sie die Karten wohl nocheinmal bezahlen."

Tina kramte in ihrer Tasche und holte ihre Brieftasche heraus. Schaute nach und fand noch hundert Pfund. Sie reichte sie ihm doch der Kontrolleur winkte nur ab.

"Keine Pfund! Wir nehmen nur Galleonen, Knuts oder Sickel also, wenn ich bitten dürfte. Das macht zusammen fünf Galleonen."

/Ich wusste das soetwas passieren würde. Was zum Teufel sind Galleonen?/

Plötzlich stand Harry auf, kramte auch in seiner Tasche, holte fünf Goldmünzen heraus und gab sie dem Kontrolleur, der verabschiedete sich und verließ das Abteil.

"Du hättest das nicht tun müssen. Ich meine du kennst uns nicht und bezahlst unsere Karten?", sagte Tina und sah Harry fassungslos an. So etwas tat man doch nicht nur Wildfremde.

"Ist schon Ok. Ihr könnt mir das Geld ja zurückgeben, wenn wir in der Winkelgasse sind."

Winkelgasse? Wenn sie wüsste was und wo diese Winkelgasse wäre würde sie dem ja zustimmen, aber so? Sie gab Harry lieber ihre restlichen Pfund, wenn sich die Gelegenheit dazu bot. Wer wusste schon, ob sie jemals in dieser Winkelgasse ankommen würden.

Lily jedoch stand dem ganzen recht locker gegenüber und schien eher froh darüber zu sein, dass sie eine so rasche Lösung des Problems gefunden haben und immer noch in dem Abteil saßen, ohne dass man mitbekam, dass sie eigentlich sowas wie blinde Passagiere waren.

Sie stellte sich zu Harry und knuffte ihm in die Seite.

"Echt nette Geste. Du kriegst dein Geld, sobald wir in dieser Winkelgasse sind.", grinste sie, setzte sich wieder neben Hermine und fing ein Gespräch an.

Tina setzte sich zu Harry und verwickelte diesen in ein Gespräch. Sie erfuhr etwas über seine 'lieben' Verwandten, seinen Patenonkel, der gestorben sei und über den dunklen Lord, dessen Namen keiner aussprach. Auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel ihm die ganze Geschichte zu glauben so ging es ihr auf irgendeine Weise doch nahe.

So, als ob es auch ein Teil ihrer Geschichte wäre, obwohl sie noch nie von diesem dunklen Lord, der Winkelgasse, Galleonen und Knuts, oder Eulen als fliegende Post gehört hatte.

Nach etwa drei Stunden hielt der Zug am Schloss King's Castle. Einem riesigen Schloss auf einem ebenso riesigem Gelände. Auf dem Schlosshof standen einigePersonen und Stühle waren in zehner Reihen aufgestellt.

* * *

**Ankunft King's Castle**

* * *

"Da wären wir. Mal sehen was sich Dumbledore jetzt schon wieder hat einfallen lassen.", meinte Ron und handelte sich kritisierende Blicke von Hermine ein.

"Kommt wir gehen zu den Sitzen da vorne. Da sind nur noch wenige Plätze frei."

Hermine hatte recht, es waren nur noch sehr wenige Plätze frei. Sie schaute nach und fand noch fünf Plätze nebeneinander. Doch was wohl niemand gemerkt hatte war, neben wem sie sitzen würden. Kurz nachdem sie sich alle gesetzt hatten, hörte man auch schon eine vertraute, jedoch nicht erwünschte, Stimme.

"Hey Blaise, schau mal welche Looser den Weg doch noch gefunden haben.", er zeigte auf Harry und seine Freunde.

"Das goldene Trio! Und zwei neue Gesichter...", dann deutete er auf Tina, die neben Crabbe saß und Lily, die sich neben Hermine gesetzt hatte.

"Malfoy, welche Freude dich hier zu sehen.", seufzte Harry.

Hermine richtete sich an Tina und Lily und stellte ihnen die Jungen vor.

"Das sind Slytherins. Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini und Malfoy."

Tina beugte sich nach vorne und sah an Crabbe vorbei, in das Gesicht des blonden Jungen. Sie erkannte in ihm den Jungen von vorhin. Ihr Gesicht wurde rot.

"Oh, Tina nicht wahr?", grinste er.

"Mein Name ist Draco, Draco Malfoy"

Sie grummelte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin.

"Schön für dich."

Lily stupste Tina auf ihre Schultern.

"Hey, woher kennst du ihn? Der sieht ja einfach nur.", flüsterte sie, wurde aber eher sie weitersprechen konnte von Tina unterbrochen.

"Lily! Allein der Gedanke!"

"Was ist? Der Typ neben ihm ist sogar noch ne Spur heißer. Diese langen Haare und die Augen.", schwärmte sie. Tina lehnte sich nur angewidert zurück.

/Das kann nur schlimmer werden.../

Plötzlich schreckten alle auf, als sich Harry eine Hand auf die Stirn legte und schwer atmete. Hermine stand neben ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken.

Tina stand auf und beugte sich zu ihm herunter.

"Was hast du denn? Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte sie Harry besorgt.

"Na Narbengesicht, schmerzt das kleine Geschenk des Lords wieder?", lachte Draco. Tina sah böse zu ihm und er erstummte für's Erste.

"Halt deinen Mund! Ich korrigiere mich. Du brauchst keinen Therapeuten. Ein paar richtige Manieren sollten deine Eltern dir beibringen."

"Es ist schon in Ordnung. Sie hat nur etwas gebrannt. Es ist schon vorbei.", sagte Harry und schaute auf, direkt in das besorgte Gesicht von Tina und Hermine.

"Ja Pottie, lass dir nur von den beiden helfen. Von Schlammblütern..."

Tina sah das traurige Gesicht Hermine's und Ron der wüten aufstand. Sie stellte sich vor ihn und drückte ihn wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

"Das übernehme ich!"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte Hermine, Ron und Harry warum Tina so handelte.

"Ihr müsst ihr dieses Temperament verzeihen. Sie ist nun ja, etwas eigensinnig. Wenn sie sieht, dass jemand beleidigt wird oder sogar verletzt dann kann sie ziemlich, wie soll ich es am Besten erklären-ungehalten werden.", seufzte sie und sah schon kommen was als nächstes passieren würde.

Tina ging auf Draco zu und zog ihn am Kragen nach oben. Dann schaute sie hoch in sein amüsiertes und doch erstauntes Gesicht.

"Warum musst du jeden beleidigen? Solche Leute habe ich satt. Können nur anderen beleidigen-nichts anderes. Hast du Minderwertigkeitskomplexe oder..."

Sie verstand so ein Verhalten nicht. Klar, nicht jeder wurde gut erzogen, oder hatte diverse Komplexe aber trotzdem konnte man in dem Alter doch davon ausgehen, dass ein gewisses Maß an Benehmen da war, oder? Sie hatte keine Ahnung warum, aber Dracos Verhalten ging ihr so sehr gegen den Strich, dass sie sich immer mehr aufregte, je länger sie vor ihm stand und ihn ansah.

Draco sah sie an und fing an zu lachen, zuckte seine Schultern und ging zu Hermine.

"Hey, tut mir leid.", grinste er und saugte die Reaktion des goldenen Trios förmlich in sich ein.

/Man allein für diese Gesichter hat es sich gelohnt. Ich habe sowieso keine Lust mehr auf das ständige Rumgezicke./

/Heißt das man hätte ihm eigentlich nur mal gründlich die Meinung sagen müssen?/, dachte Hermine irritiert und sah Tina an.

Wieder bei Tina beugte er sich zu ihr herunter.

"Na besser? Hier ist dein Taschentuch."

Er reichte ihr das Taschentuch und sie nahm es sprachlos an.

"Ach ja, meine Eltern sind hoffnungslose Fälle, da investiere ich 'mein' Geld doch lieber in einen Therapeuten, der sie 'heilt'."

"...du bist echt süß.", fügte er hinzu, küsste sie auf die Backe und setzte sich wieder hin.

Das Mädchen neben ihm wurde rot vor Zorn und dachte sich wahrscheinlich schon alle möglichen Todesarten für sie aus.

Tina selbst wusste gar nicht was auf einmal schief lief. Erst schrie sie ihn an, dann entschuldigte er sich und zu guter Letzt küsste er sie! War der Kerl ein verkappter Masochist und sie hatte ihn nun deswegen an der Backe? Um Gottes Willen! Hoffentlich nicht.

Sie wollte ihm doch nur Bescheid stoßen und dass er damit aufhörte Harry und die anderen anzupöbeln. Warum war ihr das eigentlich auf einmal so wichtig? Sie kannte die Drei doch gar nicht. Warum verteidigte sie Hermine, Ron und Harry vor Draco?

Sie setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz und grübelte weiter, wurde aber von Lily wiedereinmal aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

"Also wirklich! Du hast was mit dem Typen, gib's zu. Ihr kennt euch."

Dass sie an Hermine vorbei reden musste störte Lily wohl nicht, denn sie tat dies ohne an die anderen zu denken, die mittlerweile neugierig zuhörten.

"Rede keinen Schwachsinn, Lily. Ich kenne den nicht. Ich habe ihn angerempelt das ist alles! Und nun hat er mich. Argh!"

Sie fluchte vor sich hin und beachtete niemanden um sie herum. Draco nahm diese Reaktion belustigt wahr.

/Bei Merlin, kann man Mädchen leicht aus der Fassung bringen. Sogar solche Mädchen. Mal sehen, wie lange es dauert bis sie mir aus der Hand frisst./

"Kennst du sie und ihre Freundin? Wenn ja könntest du vielleicht was?", fragte ihn Blaise schüchtern.

"Blaise warum so schüchtern? Nein ich kenne sie nicht aber das wird sich bestimmt noch ändern."

TBC

Na wie gefällt es euch? Wollte mal was Neues ausprobieren...wird nen bisserl wie ein Krimi, mit Rätseln und Geheimnissen...und am Ende offenbart sich dann etwas Unerwartetes :-) Na hat sich jemand gewundert warum Tina und Lily durch die Barriere gehen konnten ;-D Hmm...überlegt mal schön :-P

* * *

**Charakterbeschreibung:**

* * *

**Tina Jefferson**

17 Jahre alt, wurde von ihren Eltern mit sechs Jahren adopriert, es interessiert sie nicht wirklich wer ihre Eltern sind, sie hatten bestimmt ihre Gründe sie zur Adoption freizugeben (ihre Meinung:-)) Sie kennt Lily seit dieser Zeit, sie kam mit ihr aus dem Waisenhaus. Manchmal hat sie seltsame Träume oder Ahnungen. Sie hat die Schule etwas früher abgeschlossen und studiert bereits. Sie und Lily lieben Rätsel und sind vernarrt in Geheimnisse und in deren Auflösung. Ihr Lieblingsautor ist Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, sprich Sherlock Holmes;-) Sie studiert im ersten Semester Literatur und englische Geschichte. Ihr Vater ist tot, ihre Mutter ist auf Geschäftsreise. Sie wohnt momentan alleine bzw. mit Lily zusammen. Zu ihren Macken gehören die Anfälligkeit für gutaussehende Jungs, dass sie schnell auf 180 ist, wenn man jemanden, der ihr nahe steht, angreift-sei es verbal, oder körperlich, sie nimmt gern alles persönlich, ist sarkastisch, scheut sich nicht auch mal handgreiflich zu werden. Für Lily geht Tina durchs Feuer, auch wenn diese sie immer in Schwierigkeiten bringt.

Aussehen: Sie sieht eigentlich normal aus, ist 1.79m, schlank, hat blaue Augen und hellbraune lange Haare, die sich aber immer zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen bindet.

**Lily Sterward**

17 Jahre alt, wurde auch adoptiert, ist sehr aufgeschlossen und manchmal etwas hyperaktiv. Hat gelegentlich einen Kaufrausch und kann es nicht lassen auf Männerfang zu gehen. Sie handelt oft unüberlegt und geht gerne Risiken ein. Sie und Tina sind unzertrennlich und machen alles zusammen. Ihre Eltern verreisen oft, daher verbringt sie die meiste Zeit auch bei Lily. Ist momentan auf Jobsuche und mit der Schule schon fertig.

Aussehen: Schminkt sich gerne, ist 1.76m, schlank, hat lange rote Haare.


	2. Rätsel und Geheimnisse gilt es zu lösen

**Disclaimer**: Alles außer King's Castle, Lily und Tina gehört alles J. . Achja die Hinweise gehören auch mir:-)

**Rating:** Humor, Mysterie...

**Linadell:** Danke für dein Kommi :-) Habe mich riesig darüber gefreut. Hmm..mir ist die Idee spontan gekommen...Sorry, wenn sie deiner ähneln sollte. Tina's Charakter kommt nach meinem und Lily kommt ganz nach meiner besten Freundin:-P

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

**"Rätsel und Geheimnisse gilt es zu lüften..."**

* * *

_"Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen, das Schuljahr beginnt dieses Jahr anders als sonst wie sie es sicherlich schon gemerkt haben. Hier auf King's Castle, dem Schloss auf dem die größten Zauberer unserer Zeit verweilten, soll ihr letztes Schuljahr beginnen. Ihren Prüfungen können sie in zwei Monaten nachkommen, genauso verfahren wir mit den Quidditschmeisterschaften, das Schuljahr wird daher ein Monat länger dauern. Es werden Rätsel und Geheimnisse auf sie warten, die es zu lüften gilt. Überall auf dem Gelände werden Zettel und Hinweise ausgelegt, die einen weiteren Hinweis zur Lösung und dem Ende des Wettbewerbes führen.", _

Eine kurze Pause wurde eingelegt und nachdem das Raunen verstummte sprach er weiter.

_"Wenn sie sich nach dem Sinn des Ganzen fragen sollten, hier ihre Antwort. Wir wollen ihre Zusammenarbeit testen und fördern. Genauso obligt uns ein Interesse daran, den Streitigkeiten in den verschiedenen Häusern vorzubeugen und sie etwas zu mildern. Es ist ein neues Projekt und daher noch nicht von uns getestet worden. Den Urtyp stellt eine andere Schule, Beauxbatons. Außerdem sind wir sehr erfreut zwei neue Gesichter unter uns sehen zu dürfen. Wir haben erfahren, dass sie aus einer neuen Schule kommen, die im Geheimen bleiben will."_

Der alte Mann mit dem langen weißen Bart ging zu Tina und Lily.

"Mein Name ist Professor Dumbledore, Leiter der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Wie lauten ihre Namen?", fragte er freundlich.

Lily stand auf und verbeugte sich vor dem Direktor.

"Mein Name ist Lily Steward."

Tina tat es ihr gleich und verbeugte sich ebenfalls.

"Tina Jefferson."

"Nun gut. Es freut mich Sie hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Sie werden sicherlich eine Bereicherung für uns sein.", damit gab er jedem der Beiden die Hand und ging wieder nach vorne.

"Wir werden hier vorne beginnen. Es wird durchnummeriert, eins bis acht. Eine Gruppe wird aus acht Mitgliedern bestehen. Bei der Anzahl der Schüler werde sieben Gruppen entstehen. Bitte fangen sie an Mrs. Parvati."

Es wurde durchnummeriert bei Neville fand die Gruppe um Harry den Anfang und bei Draco zum Leidwesen aller ihr Ende. Pansy schrie auf, sie war die nächste Eins in der Reihe und hatte es knapp verpasst in Draco's Gruppe zu kommen. Am Ende meldete sich Professor Dumbledore nochmal zu Wort.

"Es müssten nun acht Gruppen vorhanden sein. Bitte stehen sie alle auf und treten in ihre Gruppe."

Die Schüler taten wie aufgefordert und stellten sich in ihre Gruppen. Acht Grüppchen bildeten sich.

"Je einem Mitglied der Gruppe wird ein Hinweis ausgehändigt, der sie dann zu den weiteren Hinweisen führen wird. Dieses kleine Spiel oder dieser kleine Wettbewerb, wird zwei Monate dauern. Ihnen wurden zudem Zimmer zugeteilt. Es liegt an ihnen ob sie erst auf ihre Zimmer gehen oder sich an die Hinweise machen. Ach, ja, zaubern ist strikt verboten. Sie sollen schließlich aufeinander angewiesen sein und durch ihr eigenes ohne zaubern manipuliertes Können die Lösung finden. Viel Glück!"

Die Schüler sahen sich verwirrt an und fingen dann an sich über dieses Spiel zu unterhalten. Tina überlegte kurz und rannte zu Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor, Lily und ich haben keine Sachen dabei. Wir haben sie am Bahnhof verloren und...zaubern ist doch nicht erlaubt."

"Ich habe ihnen ihre Sachen auf das Zimmer gezaubert."

Tina bedankte sich bei ihm, als sie gehen wollte hielt er sie zurück.

"Mrs. Jefferson, wie heißt der Direktor ihrer Schule nochmal?"

"Mr...Mr...Steinbeck! Er ist sehr neu müssen sie wissen.", überlegte sie.

"Nun denn, zeigen Sie uns was sie können, Mrs. Jefferson.", sagte er geheimnisvoll und lächelte sie an.

/Irgendwie ist er unheimlich./

Die Angesprochene nickte nur, wurde etwas rot und rannte zu den anderen.

"Lily komm mal.", sagte sie bestimmend und zog Lily am Arm.

"Wir kommen gleich wieder. Wir wollen uns nur kurz umziehen."

Die Anderen nickten und setzten sich wartend auf einen Mauerstreifen. Hermine holte den Zettel heraus und sie sahen ihn sich an. Ein paar Sekunden später hörte man auch schon laute Stimmen. Draco und Harry stritten sich mal wieder.

Die anderen Gruppen, waren teilweise schon auf den Ländereien von King's Castle oder entschlossen sich auf ihre Zimmer zu gehen.

* * *

**Im Zimmer**

* * *

"Lily wir haben Schwierigkeiten. Dieser Dumbledore weiß Bescheid!", seufzte Tina und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen.

Doch Lily blieb unberührt von dieser Neuigkeit.

"Ach komm, selbst wenn er was weiß, er hat uns nicht verpfiffen. Also?", sie packte ihre Sachen aus und legte sie in den Schrank.

"Und was ist mit unseren Eltern? Mein Semester? Es fängt in einem Monat an. Ich werde einen ganzen Monat verpassen!"

"Meine Mutter ist verreist und deine erfährt nichts davon. Wenn sie anrufen sollte, sagst du ihr einfach nach den zwei Monaten, dass du sehr viel zu tun

hattest. Und den einen Monat wirst du schon überstehen. Bist doch ein kluges Köpfchen."

Lily grinste Tina an und war auch schon wieder an der Tür.

"Ach ja, und was ist mit den Klamotten. Sie sind hier! Wie kommen die hierher?"

"Zauberei? Das sagen die doch schon die ganze Zeit.", sagte Lily und fügte hinzu.

"Komm' endlich du Hasenfuß gehen wir zu den Anderen. Das wird bestimmt ein riesen Spaß und außerdem passen wir hier perfekt hin. Das spüre ich."

Ja, das Problem war, dass sie es auch spürte. Wie konnte das nur sein? Alle hier redeten vom Zaubern, ihre Sachen waren auf einmal hier und dieser Dumbledore. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit dem alten Kauz. Lily schien sich von all dem nicht beeindrucken zu lassen. Sie war schon immer diejenige mit dem mystischen Touch gewesen und sie eher die rationalere von ihnen beiden aber das hier übertraf sämtliche Logik.

Außerdem wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass das Ganze gefährlich enden könnte und das lag nicht nur an dem Gerede über diesen dunklen Lord. Aber gut, sie waren hier und konnten nicht mehr so schnell weg, also mussten sie-vor allem sie selbst- das Beste daraus machen. Mal sehen, wohin sie das alles führen würde.

Tina seufzte, stand auf und zog sich nur schnell eine Jacke über.

"Wird bestimmt sehr kalt Abends.", lächelte sie gequält und ging Lily nach, die auch schon draußen war.

* * *

Wieder im Freien lief Lily zu Hermine und fragte sie über den Zettel in ihrer Hand aus.

"Also, ich lese vor, was auf dem Zettel steht."

_*In den 'Höhen' des Schlosses._

_Wohnt eine 'Mutter' mit ihren Kindern._

_Unbeachtet schützt sie den 'Schatz' um den es hier geht._

_Nur mit Mut und Vertrauen gelangt ihr dorthin._

_Doch seid für die nächsten Hinweise gewarnt! Nichts ist wie es scheint.*_

Als sie fertig war ließ sie den Brief herumgehen. Alle lasen ihn sich genau durch, bei Tina kam er dann als Letztes an.

"Na Granger? Schon ne Idee?", fragte Draco mit Hohn in der Stimme.

"Laber keinen Mist Malfoy, du hast doch gar keinen Plan", zischte Ron und Harry konnte ihn nur mit viel Mühe davon abhalten Draco anzuspringen und zu zerfleischen.

Lily stellte sich neben Tina und schaute ihr über die Schultern.

"Und hast du schon eine Spur?"

"Wieso sollte ich?" Tina schaut flüchtig zu ihrer Freundin und grinste.

"Weil du auf Hochtouren läufst, wenn es um Rätsel und Geheimnisse geht."

"Du bist doch genauso!"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf, drehte sich lachend von Tina weg und ging zu Blaise.

"Na ja, ich lasse dir halt den Vortritt.", rief sie ihr nach.

Tatsächlich hatte Tina schon eine Vermutung. Sie schaute nach oben in den Himmel und dann zu dem Dach des Schlosses. Das Schloss war rechteckig aufgebaut, an jeder Ecke ragte ein großer Turm in die Höhe. Vereinzelt flogen Vögel dorthin.

Tina lief etwas umher und schaute sich um, neben Crabbe kam sie zum Stehen und stupste ihn an. Er sah auf sie herunter und machte ein fragendes Gesicht.

"Kommst du mal mit mir? Ich muss da was nachsehen."

Irritiert nickte er und wurde auch schon von Tina weggezogen. Draco wollte hinterher, wurde aber von Lily davon abgehalten.

"Lass das lieber. Sie hat da bestimmt eine Spur! Da darf man ihr nicht dazwischenfunken."

"Aber...", er schaute Tina und Crabbe mit einer kleinen Spur von Eifersucht hinterher.

/Bei Merlin, ich kann doch nicht auf Crabbe eifersüchtig sein./

Draco schüttelte angewiedert den Kopf und setzte sich hin. Warten wäre jetzt sowieso die einzige Möglichkeit.

Das einzige Problem war, dass er mit dem goldenen Trio warten müsste- da wäre er jetzt lieber beim dunklen Lord und würde sich von diesem zusülzen lassen.

* * *

**Bei Tina und Crabbe**

* * *

"Warum sollte ich unbedingt mit?"

Crabbe blieb stehen und blickte Tina fragend an.

"Na, weil du der Stärkste aus der Gruppe bist! Und ich jemand brauche, der mich halten kann.", gab sie nebenbei zurück, als sie die Treppen zum Turm hinaufging.

"Aber, wozu soll ich dich denn halten?"

Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn genervt an.

"Jetzt stell' dich nicht blöd. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht bist. Warum du allerdings so tust weiß ich nicht!"

Crabbes einfältiger Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich in einen normalen, ein Grinsen machte auf seinem Mund breit. Er neigte seinen Kopf und fasste sich an seine Stirn.

"Hm, du willst auf den Turm zum Nest des weißen Vogels, der die ganze Zeit hier entlang geflogen ist. Wie hast du gemerkt, dass ich nur so tue als ob ich dumm wäre?"

"Na, ganz einfach. Dein Blick! Ich habe dir in die Augen gesehen und erkannt, dass darin viel mehr zu sehen ist als an deinem Äußeren.", sagte sie verschmitzt und knuffte ihn in die Seite.

"Und du hast Recht! Ich will dahin. Übrigens hast du mir immer noch nicht gesagt warum alle denken sollen du wärst blöd."

"Es gibt zwei Gründe. Erstens ist es immer besser unterschätzt zu werden, und Zweitens hat mich niemand danach gefragt. Goyle macht es genauso. Außerdem mag es Draco so lieber. Er wird dadurch pflegeleichter."

"Eigentlich hast du ja recht. Ich halte dicht, aber komm' jetzt wir müssen da hoch, bevor es dunkel wird, sonst sehen wir nichts mehr."

Crabbe hatte in einem Punkt Recht. Tat man so, als ob man nichts könnte, erwartete niemand etwas von einem und keiner wäre enttäuscht. Außerdem schien Draco gut damit klar zu kommen.

Sie stiegen die Treppen hinauf und kamen an einer hölzernen Tür zum Stehen.

Crabbe versuchte sie zu öffnen, was jedoch fehlschlug.

"Ist zugeschlossen. Was jetzt?", wollte er von Tina wissen, die ihn nur verschmitzt anlächelte.

"Du bist doch ein großer starker Kerl. Was macht man wohl in so einer Situation?"

Crabbe schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

"Ich kann doch nicht..."

Tina nickte und zeigte auf die Tür. Crabbe gab sich ihr geschlagen, atmete tief durch, nahm Anlauf und rannte auf die Tür zu. Diese öffnete sich unter seinem

Gewicht oder genauer, sie zerbrach.

"Sag' ich doch...", grinste Tina und ging hindurch. Crabbe folgte ihr kopfschüttelnd.

Sie befanden sich nun auf einer Art Aussichtsplattform, auf der Spitze des Turmes. Tina ging zu dem Sims und schaute nach unten. Dann winkte sie Crabbe zu sich und zeigte auf eine Stelle an der Turmwand, dort war eine Ritze und es ragte etwas Holz heraus.

"Dort! Über dem Fenster, da ist das Nest. Wir müssen wieder runter."

Crabbe sah zu der Stelle, nickte und folgte ihr nach unten. Tina beugte sich schon aus dem Fenster und wollte auf das Fensterbrett steigen, als Crabbe kam und sie wieder zurückzog.

"Das ist zu gefährlich. Ich halte dich fest und hebe dich hoch, dann kannst du das Nest erreichen."

Er hob Tina hoch und stellte sie auf das Fensterbrett, dann hielt er sie an der Hüfte fest damit sie das Nest greifen konnte. Mit dem Nest in ihrer Hand, hob er sie wieder herunter. Beide sahen sich den Inhalt des Nestes an.

"Jackpot! Hier ist der Zettel!"

Tina hielt den Zettel, der zwischen den Eiern gelegen hat triumphierend hoch.

Sie las ihn sich durch, gab ihn Crabbe und holte einen kleinen Notizblock aus ihrer Hosentasche, mit einem ebenso kleinen Kugelschreiber und notierte sich den Inhalt des Zettels.

"Legen wir den Zettel wieder zurück?", fragte Crabbe.

"Ich denke schon. Die Anderen kommen bestimmt auch noch hierher. Ich glaube nicht, dass derjenige, der den Zettel hierhin gelegt hat wieder hierher kommt und einen Neuen hinlegt."

Crabbe legte den Zettel hinein, hob Tina wieder hoch und diese legte das Nest an den ursprünglichen Platz zurück.

Beide machten sich wieder auf den Rückweg.

"Sag mal wie ist Draco eigentlich privat? Genauso unerträglich?"

Crabbe sah sie an und fing an zu lachen.

"Was ist so komisch?"

"Nichts. Es ist nur so, Draco ist eigentlich ganz nett. Momentan hat er sowas wie eine Identitätskrise.", er musste immer noch lachen.

"Identitätskrise? So einer hat ne Identitätskrise?", fragte sie ungläubig und zog eine Braue hoch.

"Ja, er versucht so zu sein, wie er es will und nicht wie man es ihm vorschreibt. Nun ja, es ist ziemlich merkwürdig aber so gefällt er mir besser, irgendwie umgänglicher."

"Du hast doch nicht etwa Interesse an ihm?", fragte er sie und blieb stehen.

"Niemals!", war alles was sie erwiderte und lief schneller.

Crabbe lachte, doch diesmal lauter.

"Hey Crabbe, was ist so lustig?", rief Draco ihm zu.

Crabbe setzte wieder seinen üblichen einfältigen Blick auf und antwortete ihm.

"Habe über einen Witz gelacht."

Er stellte sich neben Goyle und wartete darauf, dass Tina den anderen alles erzählte. Diese blieb neben Harry stehen.

"Ich habe den nächsten Hinweis gefunden. Er war in einem Spalt des Turmes da vorne."

Sie zeigte auf den Turm, der sich vor ihnen befand.

"Woher wusstest du das?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

"Im Hinweis war von einer 'Mutter', 'Höhen' und einem 'Schatz', den sie unbeachtet, also unwissendlich beschützt, die Rede. Hier flog die ganze Zeit ein weißer Vogel zu dem Turm dort, ich habe angenommen, dass er zu seinem Nest fliegt um seine 'Kinder' zu füttern. Einen Versuch war es Wert.", erwiderte sie und reichte Hermine ihre Notiz des Hinweises.

"Warum sollte Crabbe mitkommen?", mischte sich Draco ein.

"Weil er der Stärkste unter euch ist und ich jemanden gebraucht habe, der mich halten kann."

Sie ging zu ihm und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

"Na eifersüchtig?"

"Und wenn?", grinste Draco und schmunzelte als er Tinas Reaktion sah. Sie zuckte die Schultern und lief grummelnd zu Harry.

/Mit mir nicht, Kleine/, dachte er sich und wandte sich an Lily.

"Hey ist die immer so? Wie hat sie eigentlich so schnell die Lösung rausfinden können?"

Lily deutete ihn, sich zu ihr herunterzubeugen und flüsterte ihm etwas zu.

"Das habe ich den anderen auch schon gesagt. Wir sind vernarrt in Rätsel und Geheimnisse und deren Auflösung ist so ne Art Hobby für uns. Du verstehst? Immer schon vorher wissen, wer der Mörder ist etc. Na ja, wir sind prädestiniert für sowas. War wohl Schicksal, dass wir hier gelandet sind.", lachte sie und sah nach vorn zu Tina.

"Aha, ich verstehe...", er sah ebenfalls zu Tina und lächelte.

/Das verspricht interessant zu werden./

Nach einiger Zeit meldete sich Hermine zu Wort.

"Ich glaube, ich weiß wo der nächste Hinweis ist"

Alle sahen zu ihr und Tina setzte wieder ihr Grinsen auf.

"Hört mal her."

_*Nah am Wasser befinde ich mich._

_Jedoch nicht unter Fischen und dergleichen._

_Lebenswichtig bin ich._

_Behüte den Hinweis wohl in meinen Armen._

_In eurer Nähe und weiche nicht von meinem Platz.*_

"Hm, es muss ein Wasserspender sein oder ähnliches."

"Wir sollten uns aufteilen und danach suchen.", meldete sich Neville.

Alle sahen überrascht in seine Richtung. Draco wollte gerade zu ihm und seinen üblichen Spruch ablassen. Da waren Tina und Lily schneller.

"Hey, das ist ein guter Vorschlag."

"Also, ich würde sagen. Hermine und Ron, Blaise und Ich, Neville und Goyle, Crabbe und Harry und Draco und Tina gehen zusammen.", sie sah verschmitzt zu Tina, die sie jeden Moment zu erwürgen drohte.

"Ich bin einverstanden damit." Draco nahm Tinas Hand und grinste.

"Lass' mich sofort los!"

Tina zerrte an Dracos Hand, doch er ließ sie nicht los. Seufzend gab sie nach.

"Ok, Ok, wir gehen aber dorthin wo ich hingehe und nicht anders herum."

"Wie ihr befiehlt."

Draco verbeugte sich übertrieben vor ihr.

Alle machten sich auf. Auch Harry, der grimmig zu Draco schaute, dieser winkte ihm grinsend zu und nahm demonstrativ Tinas Hand, die ihm aber gleich wieder entzogen wurde.

"Komm' endlich! Da vorne."

Sie zeigte auf einen weiteren Platz, den sie nach dem Passieren eines weiteren Tores betraten. Es war weniger ein Platz wie die anderen, als eine große Gartenanlage. Inmitten des Garten befand sich ein Brunnen.

"Dort, der Brunnen, dass muss er sein. Wir müssen zu den anderen und ihnen Bescheid sagen."

Draco hielt sie am Arm zurück und zog sie zu sich.

"Warum denn so eilig?"

Sie schaute zu ihm hoch, ihr grimmiges Gesicht wechselte zu einem Grinsen. Dann lag Draco plötzlich auf dem Boden. Tina hatte ihn mithilfe eines gezielten Schlages nach unten befördert.

"Wir gehen jetzt! Kannst aber auch hier liegen bleiben.", dann drehte sie sich um und lief zurück zu den anderen.

/Von wegen Identitätskrise. Pah./

Als man sich wiedergefunden hatte, standen alle um den Brunnen herum. Goyle zog am Seil und ein kleiner Eimer kam zum Vorschein. In diesem Eimer befand sich der nächste Hinweis.

"Gut gemacht! Wir haben den nächsten Hinweis gefunden.", rief Tina und klatschte in die Hände.

Jeder las ihn sich durch und Tina schrieb ihn sich wieder auf ihren Notizblock.

Dann legte Neville den Zettel wieder hinein.

"Hm, es wird langsam dunkel und es ist schon sehr spät. Wir sollten Schluss machen und auf unsere Zimmer gehen.", sagte Blaise.

"Ja, du hast Recht. Hermine du schläfst bei uns. Dein Name stand jedenfalls an der Tür."

Lily nahm Hermines Hand und legte freundschaftlich einen Arm um ihre Schulter.

Sie gingen zurück zum Hauptgebäude und direkt in ihre Zimmer. Vor der Tür der Mädchen blieb Harry stehen und nahm Tina beiseite.

"Hat Malfoy irgendetwas angestellt?", fragte er besorgt.

Tina lächelte ihn an und gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf seine Wange.

Warum sie es tat wusste sie selbst nicht. Eigentlich war sie nicht so schnell dabei irgendwelche Jungs zu küssen-selbst wenn es nur ein Kuss auf die Wange war. Bei Harry jedoch hatte sie keinerlei Zweifel. Es war nicht falsch und fühlte sich zudem gut an. Außerdem war dessen Sorge um sie irgendwie süß.

"Nein, er hat nichts angestellt. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen.", dann ging sie in ihr Zimmer.

"Na was läuft da?", fragte Lily neugierig, während sie sich umzogen. Sogar Hermine schien neugierig auf Tinas Antwort zu warten.

"Lily! Ich kenne die beiden doch erst seit ein paar Stunden. Da läuft noch gar nichts!"

"Ja ja.", murmelte Lily grinsend und legte sich in ihr Bett. Hermine und Tina taten es ihr gleich.

"Harry ist ein echt netter Junge. Er und Malfoy sind verschieden wie Tag und Nacht und sie hassen sich wie die Pest. Ich denke du solltest das wissen, Tina.", sagte Hermine leise und machte das Licht aus.

In ihrem Bett und die Decke über sich gezogen, dachte Tina noch etwas nach. Über Harry, Draco und den Hinweis.

/Was wollen die nur plötzlich alle von mir? Harry ist wirklich nett und Draco?

Nun ja, Draco ist ein eingebildeter, in einer Identitätskrise steckender-doch ganz interessanter Junge./, sie schüttelte den Kopf.

/Ich muss über was anderes nachdenken! Genau...den Hinweis!/

_/Köstliches presentiert sich an diesem Ort._

_Ich bin an einem Platz, der sich nie ändert._

_An diesem Ort hergestellt._

_Doch woanders versteckt._

_Für jeden Offensichtlich._

_Kostbar und doch unscheinbar._

_Offenbart sich der Inhalt, der Schatz erst..._

_Wenn man Zestörung walten lässt._

_Doch was bin ich? Erfolg lässt sich an mir messen/_

/Mist, diesmal ist es schwieriger. Köstliches? Eine Küche. Das Esszimmer? Ein Gefäß?/, sie gähnte und schloss ihre Augen.

/Vielleicht fällt den Anderen ja was ein./

Kurze Zeit später hörte man von allen Dreien ein gleichmäßiges Atmen, alles schlief in King's Castle. Die Geheimnisse, die dieses Schloss in sich beherbergte, blieben vorerst verborgen und nichts war so, wie es schien.

TBC


	3. Neville und Pansy's interessanter Einwan...

**Autor:** shine21

**Beta:** Jessy & Jasmin

**Disclaimer: **Außer Lily und Tina, King's Castle und die Hinweise, gehört nichts mir. Alles andere gehört J. .

**Rating:** Mysterie, Humor

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

**"Neville und Pansy's interessanter Einwand..."**

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen lief alles in King's Castle schon auf Hochtouren. Harry und Ron warteten nach dem Frühstück auf die Mädchen als sie von Weitem laute Stimmen

hörten.

"Pansy, ich werde dir nichts verraten! Verschwinde endlich!"

Draco seufzte laut auf und lief schneller. Pansy folgte ihm rennend.

"Aber Dracy, Ich...Bitte..."

Bei Harry und Ron ankommend, blieb Draco stehen und zeigte auf Harry.

"Pansy, im Moment bevorzuge ich sogar Potters Anwesenheit mehr als deine.

"Danke", erwiderte Harry sarkastisch.

"Dracy, bitte, bitte..."

Pansy ließ nicht locker und fiel Draco nun um den Hals, er konnte gar nicht schnell genug reagieren da hing sie schon um ihm, fest umklammert.

"Na endlich hat sich zusammengefunden was zusammengehört."

Draco drehte sich um und sah in das grinsende Gesicht Tina's.

"Wenigstens ein Problem hat sich gelöst.", stichelte sie weiter.

"Guten Morgen! Gut geschlafen in eurer ersten Nacht?", richtete sie ihre Frage an Harry, Ron und Neville.

"Alles Bestens.", antwortete Harry und stellte sich zu Tina.

"Und selbst?"

"Perfekt", grinste Tina Harry an

"Blaise", rief Lily und lief zu Blaise, der mit Crabbe und Goyle gerade aus dem Schloss kam.

"Oh, Lily. Ähm, wie geht es dir denn?", fragte er sie schüchtern. Lily bemerkte das, wurde etwas rot, fing sich aber gleich wieder.

"Mir gehts Bestens! Komm' wir gehen zu Tina und den anderen.", erwiderte sie, nahm Blaise an seiner Hand und zog ihn nach vorne zu ihren Freunden.

Crabbe und Goyle sahen sich nur an und mussten schmunzeln, kopfschüttelnd folgten sie ihnen und stellten sich, wie immer neben Draco, der noch alle Hände voll damit zu tun hatte, Pansy loszuwerden.

"Aber Dracy, bitte sag mir was ihr bis jetzt herausgefunden habt. Bitte."

"Verschwinde! Da vorne stehen schon die Looser aus deiner Gruppe und warten auf dich!"

Er zeigte auf Millicent Bullstrode und noch drei andere Slytherin.

"Aber..."

"Kein Aber, entweder du verschwindest Sofort oder ich zeige dir was es heißt einen Malfoy zu nerven-auch ohne Zauberei!", drohte er ihr an. Pansy fing laut an zu weinen und löste die Umklammerung.

Tina sah das und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie mochte das Mädchen nicht, dass beruhte seit dem Anfang des Wettbewerbes auf Gegenseitigkeit. Doch irgendwie tat sie ihr leid. Tina ging zu Pansy.

"Ja, wir haben das Rätsel schon gelöst und auch das zweite. Was habt ihr bis jetzt herausfinden können?", fragte sie freundlich und lächelte Pansy an. Diese verzog empört ihr Gesicht und sah Tina böse an.

"Wir haben es auch schon gelöst und 'dir' verrate ich schon mal gar nichts! Du hinterhältiges Miststück.", zischte sie. Draco wollte gerade eingreifen, da hielt Lily ihn zurück.

"Was hast du gesagt?"

"Miststück! Und nur eines als Warnung. Draco gehört mir und ich lasse keinerlei Konkurrenz zu, verstanden!", flüsterte sie Tina zu als sie an ihr vorbeiging. Dann schaute sie noch traurig zu Draco und rannte zu ihrer Gruppe.

Diese verließ das Gelände und war nach ein paar Minuten auch schon nicht mehr zu sehen.

Tina stand etwas irritiert da und versuchte über das Gesagte nachzudenken.

/Miststück? Was fällt der ein? Ich...sie kann ihn von mir aus geschenkt haben. Mit einer verdammten Schleife!/

Draco stellte sich zu ihr und beugte sich hinunter.

"So ein kleiner Fight wäre nicht schlecht gewesen. So unter Ladies...", grinste er und wich, so vorhersehbar es für ihn war, Tinas Schlag aus.

"Idiot, wegen so einem machen ich mir doch nicht die Finger dreckig."

"Sagt mal wo sind eigentlich die anderen Gruppen?"

Sie schaute sich um und stellte die Frage der gesamten Gruppe. Alle schüttelten nur ihre Köpfe. Bis Neville sich zu Wort meldete und etwas dazu sagte.

"Na ja, ich habe gestern Abend Seamus gesehen. Er hat irgendetwas davon gesagt, dass der nächste Hinweis irgendwo in den Ländereien versteckt wäre. Ich wollte

ihm ja was sagen aber er hätte mir sowieso nicht geglaubt."

"Hm, entweder die liegen alle falsch oder wir haben ein Problem.", dachte Lily laut und schaute peinlich berührt auf als alle Blicke auf ihr lagen.

"Sie hat Recht, irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht. Vielleicht verändern sich die Hinweise, damit nicht jeder auf einen zusteuert?", stellte Ron fest.

"Hey Wiesel, gar nicht mal übel deine Überlegung. Hast wohl einen guten Tag erwischt, was?", rief ihm Draco grinsend entgegen.

Ron wollte ihn gerade etwas erwidern, da wurde er von Hermine unterbrochen.

"Also müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass die Hinweise in verschiedener Reihenfolge ausgelegt werden."

"Ich lese unseren Hinweis besser noch einmal vor. Also"

_*Köstliches präsentiert sich an diesem Ort._

_Ich bin an einem Platz, der sich nie ändert._

_An diesem Ort hergestellt._

_Doch woanders versteckt._

_Für jeden offensichtlich._

_Kostbar und doch unscheinbar._

_Offenbart sich der Inhalt, der Schatz erst..._

_Wenn man Zerstörung walten lässt._

_Doch was bin ich? Erfolg lässt sich an mir messen*_

"Hat irgendjemand eine Idee, wo wir den nächsten Hinweis finden?", fragte sie die Gruppe. Alle fingen an zu überlegen, Draco war der Erste, der etwas dazu sagte.

"Er müsste irgendwo sein wo es was essbares gibt und er wurde in irgendetwas versteckt."

"Er befindet sich eben nicht dort wo es etwas essbares gibt. Irgendwas wurde dort hergestellt, dass uns zu dem nächsten Hinweis führen soll.", hakte Harry ein und kassierte dafür tödliche Blicke von Draco.

"Nun dann sollten wir wohl besser mal in die Küche gehen.", stellte Crabbe fest und alle außer Tina drehten sich fragend zu ihm um.

"Was ist los? Habt ihr seinen Vorschlag nicht gehört? Kommt wir gehen in die Küche..."

Tina grinste Crabbe an und nickte ihm zu, als sich die restlichen Gruppenmitglieder aus ihrer Starre lösten, folgten sie den Beiden.

* * *

**In der Küche**

* * *

"Tut uns sehr leid, dass wir sie jetzt stören müssen, meine Damen.", entschuldigte sich Blaise charmant bei der Köchin und deren Gehilfinnen.

Draco kam hinzu und schmeichelte ihnen ein, sah dann zu Tina und Lily, die schon eifrig am suchen waren. Crabbe und Goyle schauten in den Schränken nach, Hermine nahm sich die rechte und Ron die linke Ecke vor. Tina winkte Lily zu sich und zeigte auf den Boden, ein weißes Pulver war dort zu sehen. Lily nahm es zwischen die Fingerkuppen und rieb daran.

"Wir haben was gefunden! Gips!", rief sie ihren Freunden zu, diese kamen zu ihr und sahen sie fragend an.

"Toll, wir haben Gips gefunden-und?", fragte Draco.

"Das ist ein Hinweis.", sagte Tina kopfschüttelnd und schaute Draco böse an.

"Hier im Ofen habe ich Reste von Farbe gefunden. Ölfarbe...", unterbrach sieCrabbe und verwies auf den Ofen neben Tina, sie ging dorthin und sah ihn sich an.

"Hmm, das wäre eine Möglichkeit.", murmelte Tina.

"Meinst du? Vielleicht...", murmelte Lily zurück und die Anderen sahen sie nur ratlos an.

"Was ist los?", fragte Harry besorgt.

"Nichts, wir haben nur nachgedacht. Am Besten statten wir dem Essensaal einen Besuch ab. Was meint ihr?", stellte Lily die Frage in den Raum.

Alle nickten und machten sich in den Essensaal auf, auf dem Weg dorthin passierte Neville ein Missgeschick.

"Oh nein...", er kniete sich hin und sammelte ein paar Scherben einer Vase auf.

"Typisch Longbottom, dir muss auch immer was passieren.", spottete Draco.

"Sei ruhig Draco! Himmel, denk nur einmal nach bevor du deinen Mund aufmachst", zischte Tina und bückte sich zu Neville um ihm zu helfen.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen Neville, die Vase war nicht echt, das sieht man an..."

Plötzlich hielten alle in ihrem Tun inne uns schauten zu Tina und Neville, Lily ging zu Tina und kniete sich hin.

"Hey, denkst du dasselbe wie der Rest von uns auch?"

Tina nickte nur und grinste, dann stand sie auf und reichte Neville ihre Hand.

"Neville, du bist genial! Hättest du die Vase nicht umgeschmissen, dann wären wir nie auf die Lösung des Rätsels gekommen."

Als Neville stand, lächelte er und wurde rot vor Verlegenheit.

"I..ich..wirklich?"

"Jepp, du hast es diesmal gelöst."

Harry klopfte ihm auf die Schultern und auch die anderen kamen hinzu und beglückwünschten ihn. Nur Draco blieb missmutig an der Wand gelehnt auf Abstand.

/Dieser Trottel, hätte Tina ihm nicht geholfen, dann hätte er... /

Draco wurde von Tina aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

"Komm, wir müssen diese Vase finden. Ich geh freiwillig mit dir, wenn Lily wieder die Zusammenstellung macht, kommt es sowieso auf dasselbe raus."

"Harry? Kommst du auch mit?", rief sie Harry und wartete auf ihn.

Sie fasste Draco am Handgelenk und zog ihn raus. Etwas überrascht von ihrer plötzlichen Initiative, tat er nichts dagegen, lächelte sogar darüber nur die Tatsache, dass Potter mitkommen sollte, missfiel ihm.

Harry selber wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte und schwieg deswegen einfach. Beide Jungen sahen sich böse an und wechselten kein Wort miteinander.

/Oh man die Beiden sind echt wie Feuer und Wasser. Da will man etwas zurgegenseitigen Verständigung beitragen und was ist? Sie zerfleischen sich jeden Moment./

Tina seufzte laut auf und lief schneller, vor Draco und Harry. Vor einer großen Tür blieb sie stehen, schaute nach hinten zu den beiden Streithähnen, und grinste.

"Hey, beeilt euch mal ein bisschen. Jetzt schauen wir hier nach, das ist das Trophäenzimmer, vielleicht finden wir hier etwas. Die anderen sind zum Essenssaal gegangen."

Sie öffnete die Tür und trat ein, der Raum war halb so groß wie das Esszimmer, doch nicht minder prunkvoll. An den Wänden standen Regale mit Pokalen. Der Inhaber des Schlosses hatte wohl, nach den vielen Pokalen zu urteilen, eine Vorliebe für Golf und Fechten, .

"Harry, weißt du wem dieses Schloss gehört?"

/Wieso fragt sie Potter?/

"Ja, Professor McGonnagall hatte da was erzählt. King's Castle wurde vor etwa siebzehn Jahren von einem reichen Geschäftsmann aufgekauft, keiner weiß seinen Namen oder wie er aussieht, nur dass er eine Vorliebe für alte Schlösser haben muss..."

Tina dachte nach, angestrengt, da sie auf ihrer Unterlippe zupfte und nervös mit ihren Fingern knarzte.

"...er war nicht nur ein Liebhaber von Schlössern, sondern auch von Rätseln. Er sponsert unsere kleine Reise hier, außerdem ist er ein Zauberer. Er ist zwar unbekannt, doch mein Vater scheint ihn zu kennen.", unterbrach ihn Draco.

Tina richtete sich auf und stand nun direkt vor Draco, schaute zu ihm hoch.

"Aha, ein Zauberer."

/Klar, schon wieder. Na ja, ich glaube es dennoch erst, wenn ich es mit eigenen Augen sehe./

Die Aktion mit ihren sachen könnte auch eine andere Lösung haben. Irgendeine logische Lösung.

"Nun, was hat dein Vater noch alles erzählt?"

"Er soll so eine Art Einsiedler sein, mehr hat er nicht rausgerückt, ist ein Geheimnis, dass wir alleine lüften sollen." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte.

"Die Erwachsenen und ihre Spielchen..."

Als Tina noch über seine Worte nachdachte, meldete sich Harry wieder und zeigte auf ein Regal mit Trophäen.

"Hier fehlt ein Pokal, ein großer langer.", er zeigte auf den freien Platz zwischen zwei Pokalen. Draco schnaubte nur verächtlich.

"Ach ja, Potter? Und wie kommst du darauf, dass es sich um einen langen und großen Pokal handelt?"

"Harry hat Recht. Der fehlende Pokal ist groß und lang, vermutlich auch noch sehr schwer."

Tina zeigte auf die Stelle an, der der fehlende Pokal gestanden haben muss.

"Siehst du, hier ist ein Abdruck im Staub zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich wurde hier schon seit längerem nicht mehr geputzt. Der Abdruck ist etwa in der Form, der Pokale die daneben stehen und da es sich hierbei nicht um Golf sondern um Fechtpokale handelt muss dieser auch einer sein. Die Fechtpokale sind alle sehr groß und lang. Es muss sich außerdem um einen Goldpokal handeln, da in diesem Regal nur Goldpokale stehen. Die silbernen stehen separat in einer anderen Vitrine."

"Elender Besserwisser.", grummelte Draco und schaute böse zu Harry, der ihn nur angrinste und nickte.

"Die Vase muss also groß und schwer sein, dass grenzt die Zahl schon mal ein.

Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass es sich um einen Pokal handelt.", redete Tina unbedacht weiter, ließ sich nicht von den Streiterein der beiden ablenken.

Plötzlich schlug sie sich die Hand auf die Stirn.

"Ich bin ja so was von langsam."

Sie lief zur Tür, blieb stehen und wartete demonstrativ auf Draco und Harry.

"Kommt ihr? Ich weiß wo der nächste Hinweis ist. So wie ich Lily kenne wird sie auch schon auf dem Weg sein, ich hoffe es."

Draco und Harry folgten ihr, jedoch mit einem fragenden Gesicht. Keiner wusste so recht was sie damit meinte, beließen es aber dabei und gingen ihr schweigend hinterher. Keiner von ihnen wollten sie darauf ansprechen, da es nur ihre Unwissenheit offenbart hätte und das wollte ihr Stolz nicht zulassen. Tina kam vor einer großen Halle zum Stehen, Lily kam im selben Moment mit Blaise durch die Tür und lief auf Tina zu.

"Hey, sag bloß du hast auch so einen Einfall gehabt?"

Tina nickte nur und zeigte auf eine große chinesische Vase, die auf dem Kamin stand. Sie war farbenprächtig und sah sehr teuer aus. Tina nahm sie hoch und wollte sie gerade fallen lassen, als Ron sie am Arm zurück hielt, dieser war gerade mit Hermine und Neville in die Vorhalle gekommen.

"Hey, du willst die Vase doch nicht etwa runterschmeißen? Die ist teuer und wir können für den Schaden aufkommen, wenn eure Vermutung falsch waren."

Draco lief zu Ron und Tina, nahm ihr die Vase aus der Hand und lies sie fallen. Sie zersprang in viele kleine Scherben. In den Scherben lag der gesuchte Gegenstand, ein goldener, langer und großer goldener Fechtpokal. Um das Florett war ein kleiner Zettel gewickelt. Der nächste Hinweis!

"Wieso hast du die Vase doch noch kaputt gemacht?", fragte ihn Ron sichtlich irritiert.

"Weasley! Ich bin ein Malfoy. Wir wissen was echt und was ein Imitat ist und das war eindeutig ein Imitat. Aber von jemandem wie dir...", doch Draco konnte nicht

mehr zuende sprechen, da hatte er schon Tinas wütenden Blick im Rücken und stoppte.

"Ist doch jetzt egal. Wir haben den nächsten Hinweis. Hier nimm du ihn, wir lesen ihn am Besten draußen vor.", sagte Tina genervt und reichte Hermine den

Hinweis.

"Warum hat sich jemand so eine Mühe gemacht und den Pokal in eine falsche Vase gesteckt, die er auch noch selbst hergestellt hat. Durch einen Zauber wäre es doch viel schneller gegangen.", überlegte Blaise laut.

"Na ja, es wäre schneller gegangen, aber hätten wir den Hinweis dann überhaupt gefunden?", nuschelte Neville und wieder waren alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtete. Er wurde rot und senkte seinen Kopf.

"Er hat vollkommen recht, wir sollen keine Magie anwenden, also wendet derjenige, der die Hinweise verteilt auch keine an. Wir sollen die Hinweise ja schließlich finden...", erwiderte Lily und knuffte Neville in die Seite um ihn aufzumuntern.

"Ja, er wendet aber Magie an um die Hinweise wieder in den Verstecken zu verbergen oder glaubt ihr die anderen haben andere Hinweise, die aber dennoch zum selben Ziel führen.", fügte Harry hinzu. Tina stand auf und nickte.

"Ja, das ist die Frage. Keine Ahnung wie das hier gespielt wird. Das Einzige, das wir tun können ist diese Hinweise suchen und keine Fragen zu stellen. Die werden uns sowieso nicht beantwortet."

Darauf wusste keiner eine Antwort. Sie gingen alle nach draußen, Draco und Blaise lehnten sich an die Mauer, Harry, Ron und Neville ließen sich an ihr herunter und setzten sich auf den Boden. Die Mädchen lasen sich den Hinweis durch und Hermine gab ihn gerade an Crabbe und Goyle weiter. Diese stutzten auf, liefen zu Tina und Lilly, fragten sie verwirrt.

"Was soll dieser Hinweis? Es ist offensichtlich was gemeint ist aber wo der Hinweis ist."

Draco kam auf Crabbe zu und riss ihm den Hinweis aus der Hand.

_*Verliebt bin ich, doch meine Liebe fand den Tod._

_Der Mond scheint über Verona, wacht über unser Schicksal._

_Nicht in Verona wird mein Geschichte gezeigt._

_Nein an der Themse findet ihr mich._

_Wer bin ich, oder besser noch was bin ich?_

_Stellt euch die Frage und kommt auf die Antwort._

_Die Szene der Verliebten soll euer Rätsel und doch die Antwort sein._

_Den Namen soll man ablegen, denn er würde nichts bedeuten._

_Finde mich am Ort des Todes, den man vom Ort der Liebe erblickt.*_

"Ist doch klar was gemeint ist!" Draco grinste, kniete sich vor Tina hin.

"Oh kennst du holde Maid nicht mein Begehr. Julia sagte ihrem Romeo folgendes. Was ist ein Name? Was uns Rose heißt, Wie es auch hieße, würde lieblich duften, auch wenn es nicht diesen Namen träge. Ihre Liebe fand den Tod, ein tragisches Schicksal. In der Kirche neben seiner Geliebten Julia, ein tragisches Missverständnis. In Verona ist es passiert doch in England uraufgeführt...", als er fertig war, stand er grinsend auf und ging zu

Blaise, dieser fing an zu lachen und hielt sich den Bauch.

Auch Lily musste lachen als sie Tinas Gesicht sah, sie war rot geworden und außerdem auch noch sprachlos.

/Dieser Idiot. Warum kann er den Text so gut und warum hat er sich vor mir hingekniet?/

Doch nach kurzer Zeit, fing sie an darüber nachzudenken und ging zu Draco.

"Du hast eine Idee, oder?"

"Klar! Ich kann mir denken wo der nächste Hinweis ist...", erwiderte er süffisant.

"Dann sag es doch endlich.", seufzte Tina und wich einen Schritt zurück, als Draco sich zu ihr herunterbeugte.

"Und was kriege ich dafür?"

Tina wurde wieder rot, doch diesmal mehr vor Zorn als vor Scham, sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehen und packte Draco am Kragen.

"Du bleibst für das was du gesagt hast am Leben, reicht das?", zischte sie.

Draco lachte und winkte ab.

"Ja ja, war doch nur Spaß. Also, der gesuchte Hinweis dürfte in einer Kirche(1) sein, da wir von hier aus keine gesehen haben, müssen wir eine Art Balkon suchen und von dort aus weiter sehen. Der Hinweis verweist auf die Textstellen, in der Julia auf dem Balkon steht, die berühmte Balkonszene, die Szene der Verliebten. Der Anfang verweist auf das Stück selbst und auf den Autor, der Engländer war. Das Ende verweist auf die Szene am Ende in der Kirche, als Romeo zu Julia geht und das Gift trinkt und stirbt und diese Kirche 'erblickt' man vom Ort der Verliebten, also von dem Balkon!", als er fertig war sah er zufrieden zu Tina, die über seine Worte nachzudenken schien.

"Ich muss zugeben, dass deine Überlegungen sehr gut sind, einen logischen Standpunkt haben und vor allem richtig sind.", gab sie grummelnd zu.

"Na dann, lasst uns doch diesen Balkon suchen. Sehr viele dürfte es ja nicht davon geben.", rief Lily und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

So hatte sie ihre Beste Freundin noch nie erlebt, sprachlos, rot und zugebend, dass ein anderer, den sie eigentlich nicht ausstehen kann, etwas richtig gemacht hat. Das könnte vielleicht noch sehr lustig werden.

"Gehen wir?", fragte Harry Tina und reichte ihr seine Hand, die sie auch annahm. Draco verfolgte es argwöhnisch.

Sie suchten alle nach dem Balkon und fanden auch zwei, einer zeigte Richtung Norden, der andere Richtung Süden. Sie teilten sich in zwei Gruppen auf. Tina, Lilly, Blaise, Draco und Harry gingen in Richtung Nordbalkon, die anderen zum Südbalkon. In zwanzig Minuten sollten sie sich wieder am Vorplatz treffen und ihre Resultate zusammen tragen.

* * *

**Am Südbalkon**

* * *

"Na ja, hier scheint ja nichts besonderes zu sein...", seufzte Neville.

Er stand am Balkon und schaute auf das Gelände, das Einzige das man sehen konnte waren Wälder und Weiden sonst nichts.

Hermine und Ron stimmten zu, Grabbe und Goyle sagten nichts dazu, doch ihnen war bewusst, dass dies der falsche Balkon sein musste.

"Gehen wir zu den anderen. Wir haben noch genügend Zeit, wäre doch eine Verschwendung sie auf dem Vorplatz zu vergeuden.", machte Hermine den Vorschlag.

* * *

**Am Nordbalkon**

* * *

"So da wären wir. Wo ist diese Kirche?"

Tina stand mit Harry auf dem Balkon und schaute sich um.

"Hey, Julia schau mal nach Osten", rief ihr Draco zu und grinste.

"Dieser kleine...", zischte Tina. Harry jedoch deutete auf einen Punkt im Osten des Geländes.

"Malfoy hat recht. Schau mal da drüben-ein Kreuz! Man erkennt es nur schwer, man muss genau hinsehen."

Sie kamen wieder herunter. Tina stellte sich demonstrativ zu Lilly und Blaise, sah Draco nicht an, trotzig wandte sie sich von ihm ab. Dieser kam auf sie zu.

"Sei doch nicht gleich beleidigt. Ich entschuldige mich wegen vorhin, es war arg übertrieben. Nimm meine Entschuldigung lieber an, eine Entschuldigung von einem Malfoy ist sehr selten."

Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin, schaute sie freundlich und ohne sein überhebliches Grinsen an. Sie erwiderte die Geste.

"Jetzt sind wir wohl quitt. Du wirst mich nicht mehr so schnell unterschätzen."

"Ja, es war mein Fehler. Sagst du mir, wie du auf die Sache mit dem Osten gekommen bist?", fragte sie ihn leise, man merkte dass es ihr schwer fiel.

"Es war dauernd die Rede von diesem Balkon und der dazugehörigen Szene. Der Spruch mit dem Osten ist berühmter als die gesamte Szene und da ihr nichts gesehen habt muss der Osten auch da eine Bedeutung haben. Ich habe mehr geraten.", gab Draco lachend zu.

Die andere Gruppe um Hermine kam hinzu und es wurden die nächsten Schritte beraten. Da es schon sehr spät war und sie zu viel Zeit damit verbracht hatten die Vase zu suchen, entschieden sie sich bis morgen zu warten und den Tag in Ruhe ausklinken zu lassen. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Vorplatz, nahm Lily Tina beiseite.

"Draco scheint ja ein kluges Köpfchen zu sein, gutaussehend und gewitzt. Was will man mehr. Harry ist da nicht anders. Gleich zwei süße Jungs auf der Liste.", grinste sie. Tina blieb stehen und sah sie verwirrt an.

"Liste? Die Beiden sind mir zu unterschiedlich, außerdem ist Draco zu überheblich, der denkt er wäre der Größte. Harry gibt damit wenigstens nicht so an."

"Ach ja? Da kenne ich aber jemanden, der genauso ist.", lachte Lily und rannte zu Blaise, als sie merkte, dass Tina ihr eine Kopfnuss geben wollte.

"Blaise, bitte beschütze mich.", schrie sie übertrieben und zeigte auf Tina, die ihren Kopf darüber schüttelte.

/Oh je, sie scheint sich echt in Blaise verliebt zu haben und jetzt will sie mich auch verkuppeln./

* * *

**Spät am Abend**

* * *

**Bei Draco, Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle**

Mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte, kam Blaise aus der Dusche. Draco war als nächster an der Reihe und nahm sein Handtuch, warf es sich um die Schulter.

"Hey, Draco! Was läuft da eigentlich zwischen Tina und dir?", fragte Blaise und setzte sich auf sein Bett, rieb sich mit einem Handtuch seine langen Haare trocken.

"Noch nichts! Aber was nicht ist kann ja noch werden. Wenn Potter mir bloß nicht jedes Mal in die Quere kommen würde.", grummelte Draco.

"Und was ist mit Lily und dir?", stellte er Blaise die Gegenfrage, wartete vor der Badtür auf eine Antwort. Blaise wurde verlegen und legte sich auf das Bett, breitete seine Arme aus, schloss seine Augen.

"Ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich glaube, dass ich mich verliebt habe.", erwiderte er nachdenklich.

/Das ist ja nur zu offensichtlich! Wenn es nur so gut bei mir laufen würde./, dachte Draco und ging unter die Dusche, ließ das heiße Wasser laufen, seifte sich ein und schloss seine Augen.

/Tina, irgendetwas an ihr, hat mich vom ersten Moment an verzaubert./

Ein Draco Malfoy glaubte nicht an die Liebe auf den ersten Blick. So etwas wie bei Romeo und Julia gab es im wirklichen Leben nicht.

Anfangs war es für ihn auch mehr ein Spiel- er wollte Tina reizen, sehen wie sie auf ihn reagiert und ihr für ihre spitze Zunge eine Lektion erteilen aber...

Selbst ein Malfoy konnte sich irren.

Er wusste nicht, ob es wirklich Liebe war, oder daran lag, dass er mit Harry konkurrierte aber eines war klar.

Dieses Mädchen war interessant, lief ihm nicht nach und ließ sich nicht von seinem sozialen Status beinflussen. So eine Hexe suchte ihresgleichen und mit ihm hätte sie ihr Gegenstück gefunden, dessen war er sich sicher!

**Bei Harry, Ron und Neville...**

Ron hatte sein Zauberschach ausgepackt und spielte gerade eine Partie mit Neville. Harry war nicht in der Stimmung zum Spielen, saß am Fenster und schaute

heraus. Auch er dachte über seine eigenartigen Gefühle nach.

/Was ist nur los? Warum habe ich diese eigenartigen Gefühle, wenn ich in Tinas Nähe bin? Und Malfoy ist auch nicht besser. Er führt sich auf wie ein liebeskranker Idiot. Mit ihm als Konkurrent, kann das Ganze doch nur beschissen enden./

Harry seufzte und sah zu Ron und Neville. Ron winkte ihn zu sich.

"Harry komm her und spiel ne Runde, ich habe schon wieder gewonnen. Das macht doch keinen Spaß! Außerdem bist du mir viel zu trübsinnig."

Harry zuckte seine Schultern und lief zu Ron, setzte sich neben Neville, der wirklich sein Bestes gegen Ron gegeben hatte, aber Chancenlos war. Die Partie begann und Harry verdrängte seine Gedanken für diesen kurzen Moment.

* * *

Die Mädchen lagen schon in ihren Betten, Lily las noch in ihrem Buch und Hermine, grübelte über etwas nach. Genauso war es mit Tina, ihre Gedanken drehten sich jedoch um einen blonden großen und aufdringlichen Jungen, Draco.

/Warum verhält er sich so...so...überheblich, arrogant, eitel? Argh, ich mache mir zu viele Gedanken über diesen Möchtegern Schönling und Mr.- Ich- kann-ja- alles- besser. Harry ist zwar nicht so arrogant, dafür aber manchmal zu schüchtern. Er hat jedoch dieselbe selbstbewusste Art an sich wie Draco. Was ist mit mir los? Ich habe mich doch nicht etwa in beide-?/

Den Gedanken verwarf sie schnell und zog sich die Decke über, schloss ihre Augen.

/Nein ich denke nicht mehr darüber nach./

Eines blieb jedoch, ein Gefühl in ihrem Inneren. So wie es Lily schon gesagt und angedeutet hatte. Etwas war ihr vertraut, dieses Gerede von Magie, diese Personen, ließen sie nicht in Ruhe. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich um sie und vielleicht hat Lily ja recht. Was ist, wenn es wirklich ihrer beider Schicksalwar, was wäre, wenn sie in diese Welt gehörten. Doch eines war sie sich sicher, Zauberei, sollte es sie geben oder nicht, müsste ihr erst einer beweisen, siewürde es nicht eher glauben.

TBC

* * *

**(1)** Ich habe hier die Kirche genommen(aus dem Film) im Buch findet die Sterbeszene ja auf dem Friedhof, also vor der Kirche statt^.~

So das war's;-) Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es die Auflösung und den nächsten Hinweis und ich mache einen Zeitsprung von einem Monat.


	4. Der letzte Hinweis, erste Liebe und Gefa...

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer

**Rating:** Romance, Mysterie

**INFO:** Eine uns allen bekannte Person hat ihre ersten Auftritt.

**Widmung:** an Jessy. Nur weil du mich so hetzt habe ich es endlich fertig gekriegt ;-P

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

**"Der letzte Hinweis, erste Liebe und Gefahren, die offensichtlich waren"**

* * *

Zwei Monate sind seit dem Hinweis, welcher aus Romeo und Julia zitierte, vergangen. In einer abgelegenen Kirche im Osten des Geländes fanden sie den nächsten Hinweis, so wie es Draco auch schon angedeutet hatte. Im Laufe der Zeit raufte sich die Gruppe um Lily und Tina zusammen, eine enge Bande entstand. Draco und Harry konnten sich zwar immernoch nicht so recht damit abfinden zusammen zu arbeiten, taten es jedoch widerwillig, da keiner von den beiden in einem schlechten Licht vor Tina stehen wollte. Auch zwischen Lily und Blaise schien sich etwas entwickelt zu haben und einer von beiden hatte sich nun dazu entschlossen seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Wer es jedoch sein würde, sollte vorerst im Unklaren bleiben.

Eines wurde allen nach diesen zwei Monaten klar. Das Ende rückte immer näher und eine Frage hatte immer noch keine Antwort. Wieso waren sie jedes Mal die Einzigen, die einen Hinweis fanden, keiner der anderen Gruppen waren in ihrer Nähe. Alle von ihnen befanden sich woanders.

Einen Tag hatten sie nun noch um den letzten Hinweis zu lösen und vielleicht als Sieger dieses kleinen Spiels hervorzugehen. Nur diesmal müssten sie doch jemanden von den anderen Gruppen begegnen.

Tina lag in ihrem Bett und schaute sich den letzten Hinweis genau an. Etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht! Der Hinweis war zu leicht. Irgendein versteckter Eingang war gesucht und er wäre sicher auch leicht gefunden.

_#Das Grab des Einzigen...das Grab der Vielen._

_Schmerzen und Trauer durchbricht meine Wände._

_Längst nicht mehr zu sehen.._

_Doch meine Wände stehen allen offen, die der Lösung würdig sind._

_Gedenkt den anderen Hinweisen. Der Zufall wird des Rätsels Lösung sein._

_Findet das Rätsel welches sich in meinen Hinweisen versteckt.#_

Ein versteckter Eingang! Irgendwo in den Gemäuern dieses alten Schlosses. Das einzige Problem war nun herauszufinden wo sich dieser Eingang befand.

_-Das Grab vieler...-_

Tina dachte angestrengt nach-plötzlich viel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ein Kerker-nur es muss sicherlich viele Kerker in so einem alten Schloss geben. Sie müssten sich wieder aufteilen. So würden sie das Versteck sicherlich finden. Sie machte das Licht aus und schloss ihre Augen. Als sie jedoch kurze Zeit später Geräusche aus Lily's Richtung hörte, öffnete sie sie wieder und drehte sich leise um. Lily war aufgestanden und lief zur Tür, drehte sich um und nahm an, dass alle schliefen dann verließ sie das Zimmer. Tina schaute zu Hermine, die tief und fest schlief, dann stand auch sie auf und folgte Lily.

Vor einem großen Baum kam Lily zum stehen. Tina versteckte sich an der Wand und beobachtete sie wie sie draußen auf der Wiese auf jemanden zu warten schien.

_-Was macht sie nur so spät alleine?-_

Ihre Frage beantwortete sich von selbst als sie von Weitem Blaise erkennen konnte, der auf Lily zukam. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte ihn scheu an.

_-Lily und scheu?-_

Tina ging noch näher heran um hören zu können was die beiden zu bereden hatten.

_"Du bist also gekommen. Danke!"_sagte Blaise leise und sah nach unten, wich Lily's Blicken aus.

_"Es war nicht leicht, aber ich..."_

Lily erwischte sich dabei wie sie anfing zu stottern und unterband es indem sie einfach aufhörte und auf eine Reaktion von Blaise wartete. Am Ende war es auch er, der den Anfang machte.

_"Ich wollte endlich mal alleine sein-mit dir. Ich habe dich sehr gerne und..."_

Langsam wurde es Lily zu viel. Sie ging einen Schritt nach vorne, blieb direkt vor Blaise stehen, schluckte und stellte sich auf ihre Fußspitzen.

_-Wenn das noch länger dauert dann stehen wir morgen früh noch hier.-_

Plötzlich legten sich ihre Lippen auf die Blaise's. Beide schlossen ihre Augen, vertieften sich in diesen einen Kuss. Blaise legte seine Arme um Lily und zog sie näher an sich heran.

Ihren heimlichen Beobachter bemerkten sie nicht. Tina stand mit offenem Mund an der Wand und beobachtete fassungslos die Szene, die sich vor ihr bot. Gerade als sie sich von dort entfernen wollte, legten sich zwei Hände auf ihren Mund und sie wurde gegen jemanden gezogen. Tina schaute hinter sich und erkannte Draco.

_"Psst, du wärst fast entdeckt worden."_

Sie schaute ihn nur böse funkelnd an und stellte sich vor ihn.

_"Was machst du denn hier?", _flüsterte sie, ließ ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen.

_"Dasselbe was du machst. Ich habe Blaise nachspioniert. Scheint so, als ob sich die beiden endlich gefunden hätten, was?", _erwiderte er süffisant und grinste.

Tina gab ihm keine Antwort darauf sondern zuckte nur mit ihren Schultern und ging zurück zum Schloss. Draco lief ihr hinterher und hielt sie auf dem Gang an, pinnte sie an die Wand.

_"Was soll das? Lass mich gehen. Draco!", _sie versuchte ihn von sich wegzustoßen was ihr aber nicht gelang, resignierend ließ sie davon ab und wartete demonstrativ auf eine Reaktion von ihm.

_"Ich lass dich nicht gehen! Nicht hier und jetzt! Du wirst mir zuhören. Ich..ich..", _er suchte nach den richtigen Worten und überlegte.

Tina sah ihn nur ausdrucklos an wurde langsam ungeduldig.

_"Ich warte..."_

Draco fühlte sich angegriffen von Tina's Antwort. Enttäuscht darüber entschloss er sich die Worte sein zu lassen und endlich zu handeln.

Mit einem Male lagen Dracos Lippen auf Tina's und baten erst sanft dann fordernd um Einlass. Überrascht von Draco's 'Angriff' weiteten sich Tina's Augen für einen kurzen Moment dann schloss sie sie und öffnete ihren Mund, ging auf Draco's Spiel ein.

_-Warum kann ich nicht einfach widerstehen?-_

Als beide wieder Luft holen mussten, stieß Tina Draco von sich.

_"Wieso? Wieso hast du mich geküsst?"_

Draco näherte sich ihr, nahm ihre Hand, die sie ihm entziehen wollte und zog sie wieder zu sich, beugte sich zu ihr herunter und hauchte ihr etwas in ihr Ohr.

_"Weil ich mich in dich verliebt habe und dass gehört normalerweise auch nicht zum Wortschatz und Gepflogenheiten eines Malfoys." _

Damit hob er ihr Kinn an und küsste sie ein weiteres Mal, hielt sie in seinen Armen. Tina wusste nicht wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Sie mochte Draco, das konnte sie nicht mehr bestreiten aber da war doch noch Harry und ihn mochte sie auch. Diese Schuld, die sie nun fühlte lastete schwer und doch stellte sie sich auf ihre Zehen und schlang ihre Arme um Draco's Hals, vertiefte ihre Kuss. Doch auch die Beobachter wurden beobachtet. Ein Schatten verschwand in den Gängen. Als sich die Beiden voneinander lösten schauten sie sich erst einige Minuten sprachlos an. Bis Tina die Stille durchbrach.

_"Ich...ich muss darüber nachdenken!"_

Sie schaute Draco dabei nicht an, drehte sich um und rannte den Gang entlang zu ihrem Zimmer, öffnete die Tür und verschwand darin. Draco sah ihr verwirrt nach.

_-Wenigstens habe ich ihr endlich alles gesagt. Ich hoffe, dass ich dasselbe Glück habe wie Blaise...-_

Mit diesen Gedanken machte er sich auf in sein Zimmer, hoffte innständig, dass seine Aktion was gebracht hat.

Nun gebracht hat diese Aktion sicherlich etwas. Sie hat Tina verwirrt und durcheinander gebracht. Das erste Mal seit langem lag sie in ihrem Bett und weinte. Weinte weil sie nicht wusste wie es weitergehen sollte. Es war Fakt, dass sie sich in Harry und Draco verliebt hatte und nun erwiderte sogar einer von ihnen ihre Gefühle. Nur eines machte ihr Sorgen, ließ sie fast verzweifeln. Was sollte nur nach diesem Wettbewerb sein? Sie gehörten nicht in die Welt dieser Schüler, die von Magie sprachen, die aus einer anderen Welt zu kommen schienen. Tina wusste, dass sie sich wohl nie wieder sehen würden. Sie fasste einen Entschluss. Morgen würde sie Harry und Draco aufklären, würde ihnen sagen wer sie wirklich war. Nach der Lösung des Hinweises und somit dem Ende des Wettbewerbes würde sie auch dem Direktor die Wahrheit sagen.

Traurig legte sie sich auf ihr Bett, schloss die Augen. Traurig darüber ihre neuen Freunde verlassen zu müssen. Sie hatte sie in ihr Herz geschlossen. Lily war in dieser Hinsicht schon immer die Unbeschwertere. Ob sie sich wohl Gedanken darüber machte?

Mit diesen Gedanken schlief sie letztendlich ein. Merkte nicht wie Lily in das Zimmer kam, freudenstrahlend.

Ein neuer Tag brach an, der letzte für die Anwesenden im Schloss King's Castle. Wieder verstreuten sich die Schüler auf dem Gelände. Nur die Gruppe um Draco blieb wieder alleine auf dem Schlossplatz zurück, warteten auf die restlichen Mitglieder. Tina kam mit Lily und Hermine gerade aus dem Schloss als hinter ihr Harry und Ron auftauchen. Als Tina Harry begrüßen wollte ging er wortlos an ihr vorbei zu Hermine, begrüßte diese. Lily's Stupsen ignorierte Tina einfach und beließ es bei Harry's merkwürdigem Verhalten. Als sich endlich alle eingefunden hatten gingen sie den letzten Hinweis durch. Alles Reden führte nur auf eines hinaus, auf die Trennung der Gruppe. Sie müssten sich trennen und zu Zweit nach dem Eingang suchen, der in dem Hinweis angegeben war.

_"Lily, etwas stimmt hier nicht! Suche in den anderen Hinweisen nach irgendetwas, nach verschlüsselten Hinweisen oder ähnlichem."_

Als Draco auf sie zuging und mit ihr eine Zweiergruppe bilden wollte, war Tina auch schon bei Harry und nahm ihn an der Hand.

_"Ich weiß zwar nicht was los ist aber du kommst mit mir!", _und schon waren die Beiden in den Gängen des Schlosses verschwunden. Draco grummelte etwas vor sich hin und ging zu Blaise, stellte sich demonstrativ neben ihn.

_"Wenn ich nicht bekomme was ich will dann du auch nicht! Und mit einem Schlammblut oder Wiesel gehe ich nicht!", _damit klärte Draco seinen Standpunkt. Blaise schaute entschuldigend zu Lily, die verständnisvoll nickte und zu Hermine ging.

* * *

**In den Gängen von King's Castle**

* * *

_"Sag mir sofort was los ist! Du hast doch irgendetwas..."_

Tina blieb stehen und erwartete eine Antwort von Harry. Sein Schweigen begann sie langsam aber sicher zu nerven. Er schaute sie gleichgültig an, versuchte kalt zu wirken. Doch seine Maske begann zu bröckeln-spätestens dann als er in ihr Gesicht sah und die für ihn damit verbundenen Szene wieder vor seinem geistigen Auge zum Vorschein kam.

_"Warum gehst du nicht mit Malfoy? Nein mich zerrst du mit..."_

Enttäuschung war in seiner Stimme zuhören. Enttäuschung und Wut. Er fühlte sich verletzt, auch wenn er insgeheim wusste, dass er Tina eigentlich keinen Vorwurf machen sollte.

_-Darum geht es also. Er hat es gesehen!-_

Langsam ging sie zu Harry, stellte sich direkt vor ihn. Noch während er redete, deutete sie ihn sich zu ihr herunter zu beugen. Er tat es verwirrt über ihre Reaktion und war noch verwirrter als er Tina's Absicht erkannte. Sie küsste ihn, unvorbereitet, überraschend. Genauso schnell wie er kam, beendete sie den Kuss wieder. Wuschelte Harry durch die Haare und lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

_"Das mit Draco kam überraschend für mich aber nicht ungewollt. Jedoch empfinde ich auch etwas für dich und es ist schwer für mich mir diese Gefühle für euch beide einzugestehen. Es ist..."_

Harry legte Tina seine Hand auf die Schulter, nickte, gab ihr zu verstehen, dass er sie verstand.

_"Meine Reaktion war kindisch und voreilig, komm lass uns nachher darüber reden-mit Malfoy. Jetzt zählt nur der letzte Hinweis, ok?"_

Tina nickte und nahm ihren Notizblock zur Hand, blätterte vor und wieder zurück. Las sich nochmals alle Hinweise durch. Etwas fiel ihr auf, dass sie jedoch zu den jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht einordnen konnte.

Plötzlich erschien eine Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit der Gänge. Lange Haare wurden sichtbar. Pansy. Sie lief zu Tina und entriss ihr ihren kleinen Notizblock, rannte damit weg. Überrascht sprang Tina auf und rannte ihr hinterher. Harry, der dem ganzen nur skeptisch zuschaute wusste zuerst nicht was er tun sollte. Letztendlich entschied er sich dazu Tina zu folgen, eine unangenehme Ahnung machte sich in ihm breit und das lag nicht nur an seiner zu schmerzen beginnenden Narbe.

_-Pansy? Wie kommt die denn plötzlich hierher?-_

Vor einer Steinwand kam Tina zum Stehen. Vor ihr lag der kleine Notizblock, sie bückte sich und schaute sich um. Pansy war nirgends zu sehen. Nach einem Gefühl, welches sie urplötzlich überkam, tastete sie die Wand ab, klopfte und hörte plötzlich ein hohles Geräusch.

_"Der gesuchte Eingang! Das war zu einfach.", _stellte Harry, der keuchend hinter Tina stehen blieb, fest. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung deutete er sie ihm ihren Block zu geben. Er schaute hinein und etwas schien ihm aufzufallen. Harry blätterte einige Seiten zurück, nahm Tinas Stift und umkreiste ein paar Buchstaben, schrieb etwas auf eine freie Stelle, seine Augen weiteten sich und etwas wurde ihm klar. Er schaute zu Tina, die an die Steine der Wand klopfte, plötzlich hörte man ein Klicken. Harry sprang auf und wollte Tina zurückziehen als sie beide auch schon von etwas Unbekanntem in die Wand gezogen wurden und verschwanden.

Im Schatten der Kerze an der Wand tauchte eine Person auf. Pansy starrte ausdrucklos auf die steinerne Wand, durch die Harry und Tina verschwunden waren. Als ihre Augen wieder an Farbe gewannen, griff sie sich an ihren Kopf. Sie lief zur Wand, klopfte, schrie doch nichts tat sich. Sie bekam Angst.

_"Hermine, etwas stimmt nicht! Ich fühle es. Tina ist in Schwierigkeiten. Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich zu Draco und Blaise.."_

Lily bekam Panik. Sie fing an zu zittern und ein unangenehmer Schauer durchfuhr sie, es war klar, dass etwas mit Harry und Tina passiert sein musste. Mit Hermine lief sie zu der Stelle an der sie Draco und Blaise vermuteten. Diese standen gerade vor einer Mauer und klopften sie ab. Genervt ließ Draco davon ab und gab seinem Frust freien Lauf.

_"So ein Mist! Dieser vermaledeite Potter ist jetzt bei ihr und ich?"_

_"Hör auf zu jammern. Etwas stimmt nicht, schau da vorne kommen Lily und Granger."_

Besorgt kam Blaise Lily auf halber Strecke entgegen, nahm sie in den Arm.

_"Was ist los?"_

_"Tina, ich fühle, dass etwas schlimmes passiert sein muss. Sie ist in Gefahr und Harry auch!"_

_"Blaise, denkst du auch, dass was ich gerade denke...?"_

Draco, der hinzu kam schaute ernst zu Blaise, ihm überkam eine unheimliche Gewissheit.

_"Du weißt schon wer-wir hätten es wissen müssen! Erst recht mit Potter in unserer Gruppe, dass ist die Gelegenheit für den dunklen Lord."_ Draco stieß wütend mit seiner Faust gegen die Wand.

_"Wer ist dieser Du weißt schon wer?"_, fragte Lily, ihre Aufregung überkam sie und sie wurde fordernder, drängte die Anwesenden ihr alles zu erzählen. Als sie fertig waren, erstarrte sie.

_"Dieser Typ ist hinter Harry her? Und jetzt ist Tina auch in Gefahr?"_ Lily versuchte ihre Atmung wieder einigermaßen zu beruhigen, ihr wurde klar, dass sie Blaise und die Anderen nun aufklären musste. Wenn alles offenliegen würde, dann wäre es leichter zu handeln.

_"Ich glaube ich erzähle euch besser mal was..."_

Sie fing an und man konnte beobachten wie sich das Gesicht von Draco langsam weiß färbte. Blaise war deutlich gefasster, genauso wie Hermine, die eigentlich schon damit gerechnet hatte.

_"...wir haben keine Ahnung von Magie. Ab und zu nen paar Esoterikspielchen oder Wünsche, ihr wisst schon man stellt sich etwas ganz intensiv vor und dann passiert es, aber nichts weiter. Wir wollten einfach mal Spaß haben aber, dass es so ausartet."_

Sie griff sich an die Stirn und versuchte nachzudenken, einen klaren Kopf zu fassen. Blaise kam zu ihr, umarmte sie.

_"Es ist mir egal ob du eine Hexe bist oder nicht. Was zählt ist nur die Person, die ich in den zwei Monaten kennenlernen durfte."_

_"Das geht mir genauso!", _stimmte Hermine Blaise zu. Nur Draco stand immer noch bleich etwas abseits.

_-Sie ist ein Muggel? Ich habe mich in eine Muggel verliebt? Habe sie geküsst? Aber das Gefühl für sie verschwindet dadurch nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil...-_

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Da verliebte er sich einmal und? Es ist eine Muggel. Das selbstgefällige Grinsend des Schlammbluts konnte er regelrecht im Nacken spüren. Eigentlich müsste er stinksauer sein, Tina zur Rede stellen, sobald er sie wiedergefunden hatte aber...  
Dieses Gefühl ging nicht weg. Es war wirklich so, dass sich durch die Tatsache, dass Tina ein Muggel war nichts an seinen Gefühlen für sie änderte. Nein, stattdessen wurden sie stärker, so als ob er sie jetzt nur noch mehr beschützen müsste. Wenn sein Vater davon erfuhr war der Ärger vorprogrammiert. Das konnte doch nie im Leben gut gehen?**_  
_**

Entschlossen fasste sich Draco und lief an den Dreien vorbei.

_"Kommt ihr?Wir müssen Tina finden. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass ihr wegen diesem Idioten etwas passiert!"_

Erleichtert über die Entscheidung seines besten Freundes folgte ihm Blaise. Auch Lily und Hermine machten es ihm nach.

In dem dunklen Gang in dem zuvor noch Harry und Tina standen, stoppte Draco.

_"Hier war ihr Bereich, irgendwo hier muss etwas Verdächtiges sein."_

Alle Anwesenden machten sich auf die Suche nach etwas Verdächtigem. Als sie eine Stimme und Schritte hörten, drehten sich alle in die Richtung aus denen diese Laute kamen.

Pansy kam auf Draco zugerannt und blieb vor ihm stehen, ließ sich in dessen Arme fallen.

_"Parkinson, ich habe keine Zeit für so einen Scheiß."_

Er wollte sie schon von sich stoßen, da hielt er doch davon ab als er ihre Wortfetzen verstehen konnte.

_"Potter...Wand...verschwunden...ich..."_

Lily kam auf sie zu, kniete sich zu ihr.

_"Welche Wand? Wo? Was ist passiert?", _hakte sie nach. Blaise, der hinter ihr erschien, schüttelte den Kopf und hielt sie davon ab Pansy zu sehr zu überfordern.

_"Langsam, du siehst doch, dass sie total verwirrt ist." _

_"Pansy. Wo ist diese Wand?", _fragte Draco sie freundlich. Vielleicht, so dachte er würde sie es ihm verraten, wenn er ihr gegenüber etwas zuvorkommender wäre. Er hatte Recht damit, ein Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. Sie zeigte auf den Gang.

_"Ende...die Wand..."_

Das reichte Draco und er lehnte Pansy gegen die Wand und stand auf.

_"Am Ende des Ganges muss diese Wand haben die Beiden uns etwas hinterlassen."_

Zielstrebig folgte er dem Gang bis zu seinem Ende. Die anderen liefen ihm nach. Blaise war beeindruckt von Draco's Einsatz und er erhoffte innständig, dass sie Erfolge erzielen würden.

Als sie endlich an der besagten Wand ankamen, kniete sich Lily auf den Boden, hob Tina's Notizblock auf.

_"Sie waren tatsächlich hier, das ist ihr Notizblock und die letzte Eintragung stammte nicht von ihr. Es ist eine andere Handschrift. Ich wusste es! Ich sollte die Hinweise durchschauen."_

Lily schaute sich die Eintragungen genau an und erstarrte. Das sie das nicht schon früher bemerkt hatte! Sie fasste sich an den Kopf, blätterte immer wieder vor und zurück. Dann wandte sie sich an Hermine.

_"Kann Harry italienisch?"_

Hermine dachte nach und nickte schließlich.

_"Ja, er hatte es in seinem sechsten Schuljahr gelernt, als er sich mit einem italienischen Jungen angefreundet hatte. Wieso?"_

Tränen bildete sich in ihren Augen. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, hätte sie es nur früher gemerkt. Auch Tina hatte es übersehen und Harry musste es entdeckt haben kurz bevor die Beiden verschwanden. Doch es schien schon zu spät gewesen zu sein. Lily stand wieder auf und fing an zu erklären.

_"Die Hinweise verstecken noch weitere Hinweise und führen zu einem anderen. Harry hatte es entdeckt und konnte Tina nicht mehr rechtzeitig warnen. Nun sind beide in der Falle dieses Zauberers, der es auf Harry abgesehen hat. In den Hinweisen gibt es kursive Buchstaben, verbindet man diese dann bekommt man Wörter, italienische Wörter. Harry hatte sie noch übersetzen und für uns aufschreiben können. Das erste bedeutet.** Gefahr.** Das zweite Hinweis und das dritte **Eins**. Interpretiert man diese Wörter dann bekommte man..."_

* * *

_"...Gefahr liegt in den Hinweisen verborgen und der erste Hinweis verbirgt die Wahrheit. Nämlich, das nicht so ist wie es scheint. Wir hätten von Anfang an damit rechnen müssen, dass es eine Falle ist. Mit den italienischen Wörtern wollte er mich auf unser Treffen vorbereiten. Voldemort hatte meinen Freund umgebracht und dieser war Italiener-in unserem sechsten Schuljahr. Er wollte mich provozieren."_

Harry hielt inne. Sie befanden sich in einem dunklen Gang, mehr einem Kerker gleich sofern man das erkennen konnte. Tina stand neben ihm und hörte Harry zu, fasste sich an die Stirn.

_"Ich wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ich wußte nur nicht wie ich es einordnen sollte. Wegen meiner Voreiligkeit sind wir diesem Voldemort direkt in die Falle getappt. Es tut mit leid."_Sie neigte beschämt ihren Kopf.

_"Schon gut, außerdem kannst du nichts dafür. Du bist nur zufällig hineingeschliddert. Ich weiß, dass du und Lily keine Hexen seid-ihr habt keine Ahnung von Magie."_

Harry nahm ihre Hand, versuchte Tina zu beruhigen.

_"Du weißt davon? Aber ich..."_

_"Das klären wir später. Jetzt müssen wir ersteinmal hier raus...", _sagte Harry bestimmend und führte Tina, immer noch an der Hand haltend, durch die Dunkelheit. Den Stab aus seiner Manteltasche, zog er heraus, sprach einen Lumos und ein schwacher Lichtstrahl erschien aus dessen Spitze. Von diesem Schauspiel fasziniert blieb Tina stehen, nun fing sie langsam an zu glauben, was sie alle ihr von Anfang an klar machen wollte. Ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, hielt sie Harry's Hand fester.

* * *

_"So ist das also und wie sollen wir die beiden jetzt finden?", _stellte Draco die Frage in die Runde. Hermine überlegte kurz und wurde mit einem Male zuversichtlich.

_"Durch einen Zauber sind die Beiden durch die Wand gekommen, jetzt müssen wir nur noch den richtigen Zauber finden, der uns durch die Wand bringt."_

_"Sehr gut! Es gibt ja so wenige. Granger!", _gab Draco genervt zurück.

_"Du weißt ja nicht mit wem du redest, Malfoy. Ich habe mehr Zaubersprüche In Petto als der dunkle Lord je gehört hat-mir fällt der richtige schon ein. Gebt mir zehn Minuten."_

_"Einen Versuch ist es wert. Fang an Hermine", _sagte Lily und hoffte innständig, dass ihr der richtige Spruch einfallen würde.

* * *

_"Harry da vorne ist Licht! Sei vorsichtig...", _flüsterte Tina ihm zu.

Harry blieb stehen und beugte sich zu ihr herunter.

_"Vertraue mir! Vertraust du mir?"_

Tina nickte und sah Harry tief in die Augen.

_"Dann bleibe immer dicht hinter mir. Sei vorsichtig und entferne dich nicht von mir, dann wird dir nichts geschehen. Ich lass nicht zu, dass dir etwas passiert! Wenn die anderen meinen Hinweis gefunden haben dann kommen sie bald nach und wir haben Verstärkung!"_

Wieder nickte sie nur, umklammerte Harry's Hand. Beide gingen langsamen Schrittes zu der Lichtquelle. Ein Eingang wurde sichtbar, sie schritten hindurch und ein verliesartiger Raum wurde sichtbar. Ein einzelner Mann stand am Fenster, bekleidet mit einer dunklen Robe, im Schein des Kerzenlichtes flackerte seine Gestalt, wurde erst sichtbar und erkenntlich als er sich zu Tina und Harry umdrehte. Seine roten Augen blitzten unter der schwarzen Kapuze hervor und als er diese nach hinten schlug und sein Gesicht freigab, erkannte man einen jungen Mann.

_"Nun Potter, so sieht man sich wieder. Il Gioco é finito!"_

Er lachte laut und zeigte auf Tina.

_"Und Besuch hast du auch mitgebracht-wie schön!"_

TBC

* * *

Das italienische soll ' Das Spiel ist aus bzw. fertig!' bedeuten..keine Ahnung ob das grammatikalisch stimmt. Schreibe nie O-o'


	5. Geheimnisse werden gelüftet

Autor:shine21

Beta: shine21

INFO: Kings Castle ist hiermit abgeschlossen

_**INFO 2:**_ Ich habe hier ne lange Zeit nichts mehr geschrieben aber das hatte einen Grund. Ich kam nicht mehr rein und wenn doch dann konnte ich nichts hochladen-.- Wieso auch immer...aber jedesmal gab es irgendwelche Probleme. Hoffentlich klappt es wieder, dann kommen auch neue Kapitel

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

**Geheimnisse werden gelüftet...**

* * *

"Und Besuch hast du auch mitgebracht-wie schön!"

Harry schob Tina beschützend hinter sich, hoffte inständig, dass die zu erwartende Verstärkung bald auftauchen würde. Alleine mit Voldemort ist eine Sache, Tina, die sich nicht wehren konnte, eine andere.

"Also, hast du dir diese kleine zweimonatige Scharade ausgedacht. Wieso die Mühe?"

Der dunkle Lord lachte hähmisch, ging einige Schritte nach vorn, aus dem Schein der Kerze hinaus, zu Harry und Tina, näherte sich den Beiden gefährlich nahe.

"Ein kleines Spiel. Es war ganz schön schwierig euch auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken. Am Ende hatte sich mir zum Glück eine hilfreiche Verbündete gezeigt. Es war leicht ihren Willen zu brechen. Ihre Eifersucht trug ihren Teil dazu bei."

/Pansy, also.../

"Das du dich aber mit Muggeln verbündest um meinen Hinweisen nachgehen zu können, verwundert mich etwas. Sogar der junge Malfoy hatte sich von den beiden hinters Licht führen lassen."

Wieder zeigte er, nun mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes, auf Tina. Diese kam hervor und fasste sich neuen Mut. Irgendetwas musste sie doch tun können, sie wollte alles andere als Harry eine Last sein.

"Diese Hinweise waren zu einfach! Ein so mächtiger Zauberer, wie sie es vorgeben zu sein, hätte es niemals für nötig gehalten eine solche Scharade zu veranstalten und damit zwei ganze Monate zu vergeuden. Ich..."

Sie suchte nach den passenden Worten. Harry neben sich, der sie versuchte wieder hinter sich zu ziehen und Lord Voldemort persönlich, der anfing über ihre Worte nachzudenken. Sie verspürte Angst, hoffte, dass Lily bald kommen würde. Andererseits kam ihr alles irgendwie bekannt vor, so vertraut. Dieser Mann strahlte etwas Vertrautes aus, etwas ihr ähnliches.

Plötzlich fühlte sie wie sich etwas um ihren Hals legte, es kam ihr so vor als würde ihr die Luft abgeschnürt. Tina fing an zu röcheln, hustete und kniete sich auf den Boden. Harry beugte sich besorgt zu ihr herunter, versuchte ihr zu helfen.

"Was ist?"

Dann schaute er zu Voldemort, der ihm mit einem höhnischen Grinsen entgegenkam. Demonstrativ winkte er ihm zu.

"Potter, Potter, du weißt doch, dass es sich so schwer kämpfen lässt mit unnötigem Ballast. Ein Problem weniger."

Harry wurde wütend und kam auf ihn zu, blieb dicht vor ihm stehen.

"Du willst mich! Also fangen wir langsam an und hör auf mit deinen kleinen Zaubertricks!"

Immer wieder suchte er Tinas Blicke und wurde langsam nervös als er sah wie sie nun auf dem Boden lag und sich immer noch den Hals hielt.

"Hm, du hast ausnahmsweise mal recht. Ich habe eine bessere Idee, etwas, dass meiner würdiger ist."

Damit erhob er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn direkt auf Tina und bevor Harry reagieren konnte sprach er auch schon einen Crucio auf sie aus.

/Ich war zu unvorsichtig! Wenn ihr etwas passiert./

* * *

Hermine hatte wie vorhergesagt den passenden Zauberspruch gefunden und wandte ihn an. Dann richtete sie sich an Lily.

"Ich hole die anderen und sage ihnen Bescheid. Wir kommen so bald wie möglich nach. Ihr geht schonmal vor."

/Ein Schlammblut gibt mir Befehle?/

Als sie den Blick Draco's sah, stellte sich Hermine vor ihn, flüsterte ihm etwas zu.

"Willst du sie jetzt nicht mehr retten, nachdem du weißt, dass sie eine Muggel ist? Oder will sich der große Malfoy nicht eingestehen, dass er sich in eine Muggel verliebt hat."

Bevor Draco darauf etwas erwidern konnte war Hermine auch schon in den Gängen verschwunden. Was ihm blieb waren seine Gedanken.

/Dieses verdammte Schlammblut hat...recht! Wieso muss ausegerechnet sie mir das vor die Nase halten?/

Von Blaise Rütteln wieder in die Realität zurück geholt, schaute er auf und sah wie Lily auch schon durch die Wand verschwand. Sie folgten ihr.

Nach einer kurzen Zeit, die sie durch die dunklen Gemäuern gelaufen waren und nur durch Blaise Zauberstab, aus dem Licht strahlte, etwas sehen konnten, blieben sie plötzlich stehen. Lily fasste sich an den Hals, bekam keine Luft mehr. Blaise rannte vor Sorge zu ihr und kniete sich zu ihr herunter.

"Ich...kriege keine Luft mehr..."

Er schaute sich um, sah zu Draco, dieser schüttelte nur unwissend den Kopf.

"Hier ist nichts! Versuche dich zu beruhigen. Schließ deine Augen und vertraue mir."

Lily tat wie es ihr gesagt wurde und schloss ihre Augen. Blaise nahm ihre Hand in die seine und die andere legte er auf ihre Brust, murmelte etwas unverständliches. Lily merkte wie ihre Lunge wieder mit Luft durchströmt wurde. Sie sah Blaise dankbar an.

"Danke. Ich...was war nur los?"

Bevor Blaise etwas erwidern konnte meldete sich Draco zu Wort.

"Tina! Ihr steht in irgendeiner Verbindung zueinander-etwas ist mit ihr passiert!"

"Draco..."

Ohne weiter etwas dazu zu sagen, lief Draco weiter. Schweigend folgten Lily und Blaise ihm, sie stützte sich dabei an Blaise ab und dieser legte beschützend seinen Arm um sie.

"Tina."

Alle horchten auf als sie einen Schrei hörten. Harrys Schreien und Tinas Namen.

* * *

"TINA"

Mit in Ensetzen geweiteten Augen sah Harry in Tinas Richtung. Vor Schmerzen gekrümmt und sich windend vermutete er sie auf dem Platz an dem sie zuvor noch keuchend gelegen hatte. Sie befand sich zwar immernoch dort, jedoch keuchte sie nicht mehr und windete sich auch nicht vor Schmerzen. Ganz im Gegenteil! Sie stand mittlerweile wieder, stützte sich etwa sgeschwächt an der Wand ab.

Fassungslos schaute der dunkle Lord zu Tina. Sein Fluch prallte einfach an ihr ab, traf sie gar nicht erst. Etwas an ihr überraschte ihn und sein Gefühl, welches er zu Anfang hatte kam wieder, bestätigte sich. Gerade als er auf sie zugehen wollte, stellte sich ihm Harry in den Weg und bäumte sich vor ihm auf.

"Fangen wir an! Zeit ist kostbar und auch ich will es endlich hinter mich bringen. Auf Leben und Tod, wie du es dir schon die ganzen Jahre herbei gesehnt hattest."

Eine Herausforderung. Harry forderte ihn heraus, stellte sich dem Mann, der für all sein Leid verantwortlich war. Der dunkle Lord und er selbst gingen einen Schritt zurück, umfassten ihren Zauberstab fest in ihren Händen und sahen sich ausdrucklos an. Keiner von beiden wussten wie oder wann der jeweilige Gegenüber angreifen würde. Tina überblickte die Szene und fühlte sich hilflos. Ihre Ahnungen haben sie noch nie betrogen und die, die sie jetzt überkam verriet ihr nichts Gutes. Als sie zu Harry laufen, ihn von einem Fehler abhalten wollte, schlangen sich zwei Arme um ihren Körper, zogen sie fest an sich.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf um und sah Dracos besorgtes und doch vor Erleichterung wieder locker werdendes Gesicht. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände und schaute sie an, sschweigend. Dann küsste er ihre Stirn, begann zu reden.

"Endlich, dir ist nichts passiert. Blaise und Lily sind auch schon da..."

Tina schaute neben Draco zu Lily und Blaise. Lily lief freudenstrahlend zu ihr und umarmte sie.

"Mach nie wieder solche Dummheiten und warte das nächste Mal einfach..."

Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen und wischte diese schnell weg, bevor jemand sie sehen konnte.

Für Tina gab es momentan aber etwas wichtigeres. Harry. Dieser stand immer noch vor dem dunklen Lord und keiner der beiden regte sich.

"Draco. Harry braucht Hilfe. Da schafft er nicht alleine. Nicht hier und jetzt..."

Dracos Blick erstarrte als er die Blicke des dunklen Lordes auf sich spüren konnte, sein Grinsen sich in seinen Gedanken einbrannte.

"Wir können nichts tun-es ist zu spät. Er hat bereits eine Barriere errichtet, durch die keiner unserer Zaubersprüche hindurch kann. Jetzt liegt es nur an Potter."

Endlich sollte Potters Ende nahen doch nun überkamen ihm Zweifel. Die ganzen Jahre über wollte er den Tod seines Widersachers, seines selbsternannten Feindes, jetzt da dessen Ende nahte und er Tinas Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht sah, wollte er ihm helfen. Wollte er dass er lebt? Wieso ist alles nur so kompliziert geworden?

Als Tina sich von ihm löste, schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken hoch und wollte sie abhalten was ihm aber nicht gelang. Auch Lily löste sich von Blaise und folgte Tina. Beide blieben vor der unsichtbaren Barierre stehen, konnten nur kleine Blitze entdecken, die herumwirbelten.

"Mach nichts dummes, Tina!"

"Das sage normalerweise immer ich, oder?", versuchte sie die Situation aufzulockern und lächelte leicht. Doch beide wussten, dass das weitaus gefährlicher war als alles zuvor Gewesene.

"Lily! Denk ganz fest daran, dass die Barriere sich auflöst. Den Rest mache ich."

Ohne recht zu wissen auf was ihre Freundin herauswollte, tat sie wie Tina ihr sagte. Sie dachte an das Verschwinden der Barierre vor sich, ihr Kopf begann zu schmerzen und doch hörte sich nicht auf. Als das Licht anfing zu flackern, war es das Zeichen für Tina. Sie streckte ihre Hand hinein und spürte keinen Widerstand.

/Zauberei? Was auch immer hier los ist-ich hoffe es ist auf unserer Seite./

Sie lief hindurch und erkannte vor sich Harry, der gerade seinen Stab erhob. Der dunkle Lord tat es ihm gleich. Bevor jedoch einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, atmete Tina tief ein und entschloss sich dazu zu handeln.

/Ganz fest an den Erfolg glauben, schützen was dir wichtig ist./

Diese Worte wiederholte sie in Gedanken, stetig. Dann hob sie ihre Hand und richtete sie gegen den dunklen Lord. Sie spürte eine imense Kraft darin, ihre Augen weiteten sich und für einen kurzen Moment glaubte Lord Voldemort etwas bekanntes darin sehen zu können. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab kurz sinken nur um ihn schnell wieder aufzurichten und auf Tina zu zeigen. Doch ausprechen konnte er nichts mehr. Von einer unsichtbaren Macht wurde er aus der Barierre geschleudert und lag nun auf dem Boden. Tina nahm die Hand des überraschten Harry und zog ihn heraus. Lily sah das und hörte auf sich zu konzentrieren, lief mit den Beiden zu Draco und Blaise.

"Wir müssen weg!", stellte Blaise fest und nahm Lily an ihrer Hand, zog sie raus. Tina kniete sich zu Harry und überzeugte sich, dass es ihm gut ging. Plötzlich wurde ihr schwindelig und sie hielt sich die Brust. Harry versuchte sie zu stützen, doch Draco kam ihm zuvor.

"Potter, geh' vor. Der dunkle Lord kann jeden Moment wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen. Wir müssen raus! Ich nehme Tina."

Harry nickte, bevorzugte es in solchen Momenten lieber nicht zu streiten. Draco nahm Tina auf die Arme und wollte Harry folgen, da hörte er eine ihm bekannte und verhasste Stimme. Dunkel und eindringlich sprach sie auf ihn ein, schien langsam auf ihn zuzukommen.

"Junger Malfoy. Bringe mir diese beiden Hexen-bringe sie mir..."

/Hexen?/

Draco schaute auf Tina in seinen Armen, die ihre Augen geschlossen hatte und wohl ihre verdiente Ruhe bekommen hatte.

/Also sind sie doch Hexen.../

Er strich ihre eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, lächelte liebevoll. Dann sah er zu dem Mann, der sich langsam erhob und die beiden durch seine roten Augen eindringlich ansah.

"So nicht Voldemort. Du kriegst sie nicht!"

Überrascht von seinem eigenen Mut und das Aussprechen des Namens seines Gegenübers, ging er einen Schritt zurück. Das Aussprechen des Unausprechlichen, bewirkte wahrlich Wunder, dachte er sich.

"Du hast es so gewollt..."

Draco, der die Gefahr erkannte, drehte sich um, sah Harry und nickte ihm zu. Dieser zielte mit seinem Stab direkt auf den Lord und entwaffnete ihn, viel zu überraschend war dieser Angriff, da keiner mehr mit ihm gerechnet hatte. Harry und Draco rannten den Gang entlang, klopfte als sie dessen Ende erreicht hatten an die Wand. Draco, immer noch mit Tina in seinen Armen, versuchte sich an die Worte von Hermine zu erinnern.

/Verdammt! Hätte ich dem Schlammblut nur besser zugehört!/

Plötzlich erschien eine Hand durch die Wand und jemand zog Harry nach draußen. Kurz darauf konnte auch Draco mit Tina durch die Wand gehen.

"Na Malfoy, hättest du mir nur besser zugehört."

Hermine lehnte gegen die Wand und schaute Draco herausfordernd an. Dieser schnaubte nur und legte Tina vorsichtig auf den Boden, schnaufte erledigt auf. Als er hochsah konnte er die gesamte Gruppe erkennen. Alle waren da.

"Geht es euch gut?"fragte Ron, der sich besorgt zu Tina beugte.

"Voldemort! Er hatte alles eingefädelt.", zischte Harry und war wütend über sich selbst da er es viel zu spät erkannt hatte.

"Das wissen wir schon. Wir haben Professor Dumbledore Bescheid gesagt.", berichtete Ron und zeigte auf die Person, die nun hinter ihm auftauchte.

"Mrs. Stewards, Mrs. Jefferson."

Tina öffnete ihre Augen, lehnte sich gegen Draco und schaute Professor Dumbledore an.

"Es tut uns leid, Professor. Wir sind...", versuchte Lily zu erklären, wurde aber von Professor Dumbledore in ihrem Reden unterbrochen.

"Ich weiß schon lange, dass Sie weder auf eine fremde Schule gehen noch irgendetwas mit Zauberei zu tun haben. Außerdem fiel mir bei unseren ersten Begegnung etwas auf. Doch darüber reden wir, wenn es Ihnen beiden besser geht."

Dann ging er zur der Wand untersuchte und deutete auf sie.

"Der dunkle Lord wird sich nicht mehr auf dem Gelände sein. Nun müssen wir vorsichtiger denje sein. Der letzte Kampf rückt immer näher und die heutigen Ereignisse haben einmal mehr bewiesen, dass das Böse nicht ruht."

Die Anwesenden nickten, dachten über seine Worte nach. Draco hob Tina wieder in seine Arme obwohl diese sich wieder anfing dagegen zu wehren. Harry sah zu ihr und schickte ihr entschuldigende Blicke. Lily ließ sich von Blaise helfen. Crabbe ging zu Draco, fragte ihn etwas.

"Soll ich sie dir abnehmen? Du hast sie immerhin die ganze Zeit tragen müssen. Ich mache es gerne..."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, sah zu Tina und grinste.

"Ein paar Freuden im Leben darf doch jeder haben, oder Crabbe?"

Tina versuchte ihm daraufhin eine Kopfnuss zu geben doch sie schaffte es nicht, da sie erstens in seinen Armen lag und zweitens gar nicht erst so hoch kam. Alle fingen an zu lachen, selbst Harry fand es komisch. Auch Tina stimmte mit ein. Eine willkommende Abwechslung zu den noch zuvor auszustehenden Gefahren.

In dem Krankenzimmer des Schlosses fanden sich schließlich alle wieder ein, auch Pansy lag in einem der Betten und schlief. Professor Dumbledore begann zu erklären.

"Wir hatten Hinweise verteilt, die zwar nicht für jeden gleich waren aber immer zu den nächsten Hinweisen führten. Ihre Hinweise waren manipuliert, wir haben nichts davon gemerkt."

"Ich hätte es merken müssen! Dieser elende Bastard wollte mich provozieren und benutze Giusué für seine Zwecke. Nicht genug, dass er ihn vor meinen Augen umgebracht hat, nein jetzt verhöhnt er seinen Tod auch noch!", unterbrach ihn Harry wütend und schlug seine Faust auf den Tisch.

Tina schloss ihre Augen, bevor sie jedoch vor Erschöpfung einschlafen konnte, sagte sie noch etwas.

"Wir alle sind Schuld daran. Eine Gefahr, die offensichtlich war haben wir vor lauter Eifer nicht erkannt. Wir waren außerdem zu sehr mit unseren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt!"

Von ihrer Müdigkeit überwältigt, hörte sie die Antwort auf ihre Aussage nicht mehr und schlief ein. Draco saß noch eine ganze Weile neben ihrem Bett, genauso Harry, der sich an die andere Seite setzte. Lily dachte über ihre Worte nach.

Durch ihr Verschulden sind sie hier gelandet. Durch ihren Übermut. Doch eines hätten sie niemals finden können, wenn sie nicht in diese Bar gegangen wären. Sie hätten nicht Blaise und die anderen getroffen und Freundschaft geschlossen, sich verliebt. Und noch etwas wäre ihnen verwehrt geblieben, etwas dass Tina jetzt nicht hören, etwas, dass Professor Dumbledore zu ihnen beiden sagen würde. Zu ihrer Vergangenheit, ihren Eltern.

"Mrs. Stewards, hören sie mir gut zu. Ich werde ihnen etwas erzählen, dass ihnen zu dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt eher befremdlich vorkommen wird. Bei ihrer Begegnung mit dem dunklen Lord haben sie es sicherlich bemerkt...", er hielt inne, sah zu Lily. Diese überlegte und nickte dann schließlich.

"Ja, aus irgendwelchen Gründen haben wir unbewusst Magie angewendet. Obwohl ich langsam anfange zu glauben, dass Tina es wusste und vorher hatte ich diese Ahnungen.."

"Sie haben die Gefahr gespürt, in der sich Mrs. Jefferson und Mr. Potter befanden. Sie sind mit ihr verbunden und das liegt nicht nur an ihrer engen Freundschaft."

Professor Dumbledore ging zu ihr und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

"Ich habe Nachforschungen angestellt und diese haben folgende Ergebnisse erzielt. Sie beiden sind Cousinen. Ihre Mütter waren Schwestern, Zwillinge um genau zu sein. Sie sind miteinander verwandt. Hinzu kommt, dass die beiden Frauen, Hexen waren-über den genauen Verlauf ihres Todes, ihrer Väter und wie sie letztendlich in das Waisenhaus kamen, werde ich sie kontaktieren, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind."

Verwirrt. Sprachlos. Überrascht. So fühlte sich Lily nun. Sie stützte sich an Blaise ab und sah zu ihm hoch, fragend. Sie und Tina sind verwandt. Gut. Aber, dass die beiden Hexen sein sollen. Wie könnte das sein? Und wo um Himmels Willen ist dieses Hogwarts?

"Hogwarts? Wo ist das und warum dort und nicht bei uns Zuhause..."

Der Professor lächelte sie nur an und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nur an einem magischen Ort können sie magisches verstehen. Vertrauen sie mir. Sie kommen mit den anderen Schülern nach Hogwarts und alles weitere werden wir dort bereden."

Damit schien für ihn das Thema beendet zu sein. Er verabschiedete sich freundlich von jedem und verließ die Krankenstation. Auch Hermine, Ron, Neville sowie Crabbe und Goyle hielten es für das Beste in ihre Zimmer zu gehen. Nur Lily, Blaise, Draco, Harry und eine schlafende Tina blieben zurück.

"Ich weiß nicht wie ich damit umgehen soll und wie wird Tina erst reagieren..."

Lily setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und legte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. Blaise stellte sich zu ihr, redet ihr gut zu.

"Denke vorerst nicht darüber nach. Komm' ich begleite dich auf dein Zimmer."

Lily schaute hoch und wurde etwas verlegen.

"Kann-kann ich bei dir schlafen? Bitte ich brauche jemanden..."

Blaise wurde rot, sehr rot und fasste sich verlegen an den Kopf, kratzte sich.

"Ähem, du weißt doch Crabbe und Goyle sind auch da."

Lily musste über Blaises Reaktion schmunzeln und fing leise an zu lachen.

"Ja, deswegen ja. Was hast du denn gedacht?"

Der rot Ton verschwand nicht und nun wurde ihm auch noch heiß. Er nickte und winkte nur ab. Nahm Lilys Hand so, dass sie aufstehen musste.

"Gar nichts! War nur ein Witz. Ähem, Draco du bleibst wohl hier, oder?"

Draco nickte und sah zu Harry.

"Ich und Potter bleiben die Nacht bei Tina. Wenn was ist, weiß ja jeder wo er uns findet."

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich von Draco und Harry. Die aufkommende Stille, die entstand durchbrach Harry, der Draco eine Frage stellte, die ihm schon lange auf der Seele brannte.

"Malfoy, wie soll es nun weitergehen?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, schüttelte unwissend den Kopf.

"Da denke ich erst sie ist ein Muggel und entscheide mich doch für sie. Dann erfahre ich, dass sie eine Hexe ist und? Ich habe keine Ahnung mehr was ich noch denken soll. Außerdem ist der dunkle Lord hinter den Beiden her. Was meinst du, sollten wir jetzt tun?"

Harry strich über Tinas Hand und schaute sie nachdenklich an, erwiderte Dracos Frage.

"Keine Ahnung! Die beiden sind in großer Gefahr und in Hogwarts sind sie nicht gerade sicherer als hier oder bei sich Zuhause. Es wird schwierig!"

Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Bettseite und schloss seine Augen, flüsterte noch etwas.

"Aber eines ist klar-trotzdem werde ich nicht aufgeben, Malfoy. Nicht vor dir oder dem dunklen Lord!"

Draco schmunzelte über Harrys Reaktion. Nicht genug, dass er sich in eine 'Muggel' verliebt hatte, nein jetzt sitzt er mit Potter an dem Bett, des Mädchens, in dass sich die beiden verliebt haben. Was würde wohl noch alles kommen? Er tat es Harry dennoch gleich, legte seinen Kopf neben Tinas Hand und schloss seine Augen, etwas Schlaf würde ihm sicherlich gut tun.

/Blaise hat dennoch immernoch das größere Glück von uns beiden./

Den Schatten, der an den Wänden der Krankenstation vorbeihuschte bemerkte keiner mehr, auch nicht die Hand, die sich auf Tinas Stirn legte, der Windhauch, der über Draco und Harry vorbei wehte. Leise Worte wurden hörbar, die der Wind jedoch schnell verfliegen ließ.

"Ihr Beiden seid mir näher als zu Anfang gedacht."

TBC


	6. A new Beginning

Autor: shine21

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Rating: Romance, General

INFO: Ich werde die anderen Kapitel neu hochladen, also nicht wundern... falls es jemanden wundert ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

**A new beginning**

* * *

Wo bin ich?  
Alles ist so dunkel,  
So kalt.

Blaue Augen.  
So warm.  
So beschützend.

Langes blondes Haar.  
Ein liebevoller Blick  
Eine Hand, die mir sachte durch mein Haar fährt.

Doch was ist wirklich?  
Das bin nicht ich  
Ich bin klein.  
Zu jung.  
Zu schwach.

"Tina! Tina!"

Wer ist das? Diese Stimme...  
Die Frau kommt wieder näher.  
Blaue Augen.  
So vertraut.  
_  
"Aurora...bald wirst du verstehen.  
Meine kleine Aurora."_

_"Lily wird immer bei dir sein..."_

Aber?

* * *

"Potter. Was ist los? Warum weint sie?"

Draco stand wie Harry ratlos neben Tinas Bett und beobachtete wie sich diese in ihrem Bett wand und anfing zu weinen. Die beiden Jungen waren total überfordert mit dieser Situation. Harry versuchte Tina von der einen und Draco von der anderen Seite wach zu rütteln doch nichts geschah.  
Mit einem Male riss sie ihr ihre Augen auf und sah sich desorientiert um.

"Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?", sie sah auf sich herab, bemerkte, dass sie nassgeschwitzt war.

"Du hast auf einmal angefangen zu schwitzen, dann hast du geweint."

Man merkte, dass Draco sehr besorgt über diese Tatsache war. Auch Harry nickte nur zustimmend und reichte Tina ein Handtuch.

"Hier trockne dich erst einmal ab."

Tina nahm das Handtuch entgegen, trocknete sich ab und saß mittlerweile auf der Bettkante. Nachdem sie fertig war, schaute sie verwirrt zu den beiden Jungen, die ihren Blick besorgt erwiderten.

"Was ist passiert? Ich weiß nur noch wie dieser Professor Dumbledore etwas von einer Falle erzählte und ab dem Moment an ist alles schwarz."

Draco setzte sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante und strich ihr einige verschwitzte Strähnen von der Stirn.

"Das war wohl alles zu viel für dich und dein Körper hat sich die Ruhe geholt, die ihm zustand."

"Du musst ab jetzt sehr gut aufpassen. Ich spreche da aus Erfahrung. Voldemort lässt nicht eher locker, bis er das gekriegt hat was er will. In meinem Fall, meinen Tod und in eurem. Nun ja, dass ist noch offen.", meldete sich auch Harry zu Wort.

"Voldemort also. Hm, ich weiß nicht was er großartig von uns will. Wir kennen diesen Typ gar nicht und so gefährlich sah, wie hieß er noch mal? Voldemort? Gar nicht aus."

"Könnt ihr beiden es vielleicht lassen 'diesen' Namen auszusprechen! Damit wäre mir sehr geholfen!", grummelte Draco und stand auf.

"Wieso?", kam es fragend von Tina, die sich mittlerweile aufgerichtet hatte um aufzustehen.

"Man sollte es, wenn möglich, vermeiden diesen Namen auszusprechen. Die scheinen da alle eine Phobie gegen zu haben."

"Keine Phobie! Nur jahrelange Erziehung!", grummelte der Blonde und fiel Harry dabei ins Wort.

"Aber du hast seinen Namen doch ausgesprochen als du ihm gegenüberstandest."

Draco konnte es nicht leugnen. Tina hatte recht damit, dass er den Namen des dunklen Lords ausgesprochen hatte aber das war eine andere Situation gewesen.  
Er wollte Tina beschützen und hätte in diesem Moment alles dafür getan. Doch das konnte er im Moment ja nicht so sagen.

"Ach, besondere Situationen erfordern eben besondere Maßnahmen."

Damit war für ihn das Thema gegessen. Harry und Tina sahen sich an und fingen an zu lachen. Draco sah zu komisch aus, wie er da stand überlegte und gleichzeitig schmollte. Aber nun war die Stimmung wenigstens wieder ausgeglichen, wenn auch auf seine Kosten.

Tina sah sich die beiden Jungen an. In der ganzen Zeit, die zusammen verbracht hatten, kam es noch nie vor, dass sie gemeinsam lachten. Wieso?

Sie spürte, dass es genau das war was sie wollte. Dieses Beisammensein mit Menschen, die sie verstanden. Bis jetzt hatte sie dieses Gefühl nur, wenn sie mit Lily zusammen war.

Wackelig stand sie auf, wurde von Draco gestützt, der sofort auf sie zu kam.  
Ein Lächeln.  
Eine freundliche Geste.

"Gehen wir zu Lily-ich muss sie sehen.", kam es bestimmend von Tina.

Sie musste ihre beste Freundin sehen, musste ihr von ihrem Traum erzählen. Etwas war im Gange und es sollte bestimmt nicht mit diesem Traum enden.

Nein, es fing alles damit an.

Wie gerne wünschte sie sich, dass alles bei diesem einen Moment bliebe.  
Draco, Harry und sie wie sie lachten. Unbeschwert und glücklich.

Doch die Veränderung war schon im vollem Gange, dass wurde ihr bewusst.  
Ihr und auch den anderen...

* * *

"Blaise?"

Lily richtete sich auf, sah zu Blaise neben sich auf dem Bett.  
Es war sein Bett. Alles roch nach ihm. So beruhigend. So warm.

In der Nacht kam sie zu ihm, suchte seine Nähe nachdem sie diesen merkwürdigen Traum hatte.  
Ohne was dagegen zu sagen ließ er es zu, ließ sie zu sich.

Blaise öffnete seine Augen, sah zu Lily, die seinen verschlafenen Blick amüsiert erwiderte.

"Ja? Was ist?", auch er richtete sich auf und saß nun neben Lily. Er rieb sich seine grünen Augen und lächelte sie an.

"Warum magst du mich?"

Wieso sie auf einmal so direkt war wusste sie selbst nicht. Sie wollte einfach wissen warum Blaise sie mochte, kein Geheimnis daraus machte.  
Er kannte sie immerhin erst seit den vergangenen Monaten, wusste nichts über sie und doch...

Vielleicht wollte sie dadurch nur ihrer eigenen Gefühle für ihn bewusst werden.

"Na ja,...", überrascht und überrumpelt von ihrer Frage überlegte er kurz.

Als Lily schon dachte er überlege, weil er nach den richtigen Worten suche um ihre Frage zu dementieren, wollte sie aufstehen.  
Doch Blaise hielt sie davon ab in dem sie an ihrem Arm festhielt, sie zu sich zog.

"Ich weiß einfach, dass du die Richtige bist. Ob Muggel oder Hexe, es war und ist mir egal.", damit beugte er sich zu ihr, legte seine Lippen auf ihre.

Das genügte ihr. Als sie den Kuss lösten, sich voneinander für eine kurze Zeit trennten, sah Lily Blaise an. Dann grinste sie und umarmte ihn, nuschelte ihm etwas zu.

"Danke. Danke, Blaise, dass du so ehrlich zu mir bist!"

Er strich ihr sanft durch die Haare und nickte nur, beließ es bei dieser innigen Umarmung.

Doch auch dieser glückliche Moment hielt nicht ewig an. Ein Räuspern ließ die beiden hochschrecken, ihre Gesichter rot werden.

"Ja ja, du hattest schon immer das größere Glück von uns beiden.", stichelte Draco seinen besten Freund.

Tina und Harry erschienen neben ihm und sahen grinsend zu dem verliebten Paar vor ihnen.

"Hey, Lily...", begrüßte Tina sie und stützte sich immer noch an beide Jungen.

Lily sprang auf und rannte zu ihr, umarmte sie. Blaise schien vergessen, nun ja, es schien nur so. Trotzdem stand er leicht schmollend auf und ging zu Draco und  
Harry.

"So schnell ist man vergessen.", seufzte er mitleidig.

"Das schaffst du schon, Blaise. Dagegen sind wir Jungs machtlos.", grinste Draco und fing an zu lachen. Selbst Harry ließ sich davon anstecken.

Nachdem Lily und Tina alles geklärt hatten, gingen beide wieder zu 'ihren' Jungs.

"Wir müssen zu Professor Dumbledore. Bringt ihr uns hin?", fragte Lily und stützte ihre Freundin. Als nur ein Nicken von den dreien kam und diese sich  
beruhigt hatten, ging es los.

Vor einer Wendeltreppe blieben sie stehen.

"So, das klärt ihr lieber alleine. Wie warten hier unten auf euch.", sagte Draco und lehnte sich an die Wand, winkte Tina zu und lächelte.

Blaise tat es ihm nach. Auch Harry gesellte sich dazu. Doch schon während die beiden Mädchen die Treppe hochgingen konnten sie hören, dass sich Draco und  
Harry wieder in den Haaren hatten.

Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen, dachte Tina und seufzte.

Nach ca. einer halben Stunde kamen die beiden wieder heraus. Ihre Gesichter waren nachdenklich. Als hätten sie etwas erfahren was ihrer beider Leben  
verändern sollte. Was es dann auch wirklich tun sollte.

"Und? Konntet ihr alles klären?", kam es fast synchron von Draco und Harry, die sich kurz darauf wieder mit tödlichen Blicken straften.

"Wir müssen darüber nachdenken-über alles...", begann Lily.

"Wir fahren morgen früh ab.", gab Tina traurig zurück und sah zu Draco und Harry, ging zu den beiden.

"Es tut mir leid, aber es ist besser so. In diesen zwei Monaten ist einfach zu vieles passiert. Zu schnell und auch zu schmerzhaft. Wir müssen darüber  
nachdenken und dann sehen wir weiter."

Blaise ging zu Lily, zog sie in eine Umarmung, flüsterte ihr etwas zu.

"Egal wie ihr euch entscheiden solltet. Egal ob du hierher zurückkommst...", er hielt inne und gab ihr einen Kuss.

"Ich werde zu dir kommen."

Lily nickte und drückte sich an den Größeren, wollte diesen eigentlich nie mehr loslassen. Aber es sollte halt nicht so sein, wie man wollte.

Auch Draco sah zu Tina, fasste sie an die Schulter, wollte, dass sie ihn ansah. As sie es tat, kam ihr ein Lächeln entgegen. Ein ernstgemeintes, seltenes  
Lächeln eines Malfoys.

"Wie Blaise schon sagte. Es ist eure Entscheidung. Ich warte und solltet ihr nicht kommen, dann werden wir es tun.", damit beugte er sich zu ihr vor und küsste sie innig, löste sich dann von ihr, grinste.

"Hey, und das machen Malfoys normalerweise auch nicht!"

Sie nickte und lächelte, dann fiel ihr Blick auf Harry. Dieser lehnte sich immer noch an die Wand, schaute nach unten.  
Irgendwie kam er sich fehl am Platz vor. Tina kam zu ihm, blieb direkt vor ihm stehen, beugte sich vor.

"Ich werde dich vermissen. Euch beide.", sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Bevor sie jedoch gehen konnte, hielt Harry sie an ihrem Arm fest und zog sie zu sich.

"Ich bin nicht sehr gut im Umgang mit Mädchen. Eigentlich habe ich gar keine Ahnung aber...", er seufzte und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

"Ich mag dich. Ich mag dich sehr. Und egal was Draco jetzt dazu sagt. Ich warte auch. Und, wenn du nicht kommen solltest, werde ich es tun und, wenn ich ich dafür mit ihm...", er zeigte schnaubend auf Draco.

"...kommen sollte.", damit beendete er seine Art des Abschieds und küsste sie.

Den mörderischen Blick von Draco ignorierte er einfach. Immerhin waren sie sich doch einig, dass beide in sie verliebt waren. Also sollte er damit klarkommen, dass er sie küsste. Und daran hätte ihn jetzt nicht einmal Voldemort persönlich hindern können.

* * *

Die Wochen vergingen und beide, Lily und Tina, saßen in einem lauen Oktobertag in einem Café, dachten wie immer nur über eine Sache nach. Hogwarts.

"Meinst du, dass es gut war erst nach Hause zu fahren. Ich meine ...", fragte Tina und sah zu Lily, die zu ihrer Rechten saß und gerade an einer Cola nippte.

"Wir müssen erst hier alles klären bevor wir auf diese Schule gehen. Meine Mutter weiß schon Bescheid und denkt, dass ich auf eine neue Schule gehen  
werde..."

"...und deine Mutter ist sowieso unterwegs. Sag ihr einfach, dass du jetzt schon zur Uni gehen wirst.", erwiderte Lily auf Tinas Zweifel als seien sie das Natürlichste auf der Welt.

Es war schon zwei Wochen her seit sie von Kings Castle zurückgekehrt waren und wieder einen einigermaßen geregelten Tagesablauf erreichen wollten.  
Doch das erwies sich als schwieriger als gedacht. Die ganzen Erlebnisse waren täglich das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins und beide Mädchen konnten und wollten einfach nicht vergessen was geschehen war.

Professor Dumbledore hatte sie vor eine Wahl gestellt. Hatte die Option offengelassen, dass alles zu vergessen-hinter sich zu lassen. Doch die Neugierde war größer, die Frage nach dem Warum, nach dem 'Wer bin ich wirklich?'.

Und etwas das nicht einmal Tina leugnen konnte. Sie vermissten ihre neuen Bekanntschaften. Wie es wohl Harry und Draco ging? Was wohl Blaise jetzt machte?  
Und ihr Traum, den sie auf der Krankenstation hatte trug auch nicht gerade dazu bei, dass alles hinter sich und alle Fragen unbeantwortet zu lassen. Sogar Lily hatte einen ähnlichen Traum gehabt und ihr davon erzählt. Jedenfalls das, was sie noch davon wusste.

Entschlossen stützte sie ihre Hände auf den Tisch ab und stand auf.

"Ich habe mich entschieden! Ich will Draco, Harry und die anderen wiedersehen. Komme was wolle, diese ständige Geheimniskrämerei um unsere Vergangenheit soll endlich ein Ende haben!"

Lily nickte nur zustimmend, stand auf, legte das Geld auf den Tisch und lief mit ihrer besten Freundin, ihrer Cousine zurück nach Hause.  
Bald würde sich alles aufklären und bald würde sie Blaise wiedersehen. Sie konnte es nicht leugnen. Sie suchte seine Nähe, wollte bei ihm sein.

Oh man, wie sehr hatten die beiden sich verändert. Nun liefen sie schon Jungs hinterher, die sie gerade mal ein paar Monate kannten und die wohlgemerkt keine normalen Jungs waren. Aber im Grunde wusste sie, dass es nicht so war. Obwohl sie die Jungen erst zwei Monate kannten, war es so als ob zwischen ihnen mehr bestand. Als ob sie ihnen schon einmal begegnet wären.

"Wann dieser Dumbledore uns wohl Bescheid geben wird?"

Lily schaute zu ihrer Freundin und bemerkte, dass sie gar nicht mehr neben ihr lief, sondern schon vor zu dem Haus der Jeffersons gerannt war und sie zu sich winkte.

"Lily, das musst du dir anschauen. Da sind zwei Briefe für uns gekommen!"

Tina hielt zwei Briefe in ihren Händen. Sie sahen, in ihrem gelben Pergament, so alt aus-so merkwürdig.

"Was sagt dir dein detektivischer Spürsinn?", grinste Lily und blieb neben ihrer Freundin stehen.

"Hundert Pro von diesem Dumbledore. Schau dir nur mal an wie der Briefumschlag aussieht, dann diese grüne Tinte und die Schrift. Kein normaler Mensch schreibt noch in so einer geschnörkelten Schrift, mit so einer Tinte."

"Mach einen auf. Da dürfte sowieso dasselbe drin stehen. Das Einzige was mich wundert ist. Warum mein Brief auch zu dir gekommen ist.", überlegte Lily und wartete gespannt darauf was als nächstes geschehen würde.

Der Brief wurde von allen Seiten begutachtet. Das Wappen, welches als Wachsverschluss zu sehen war, beinhaltete verschiedenen aussehende Muster. Sah man näher hin erkannte man, dass es sich um Tiere handelte. Einen Löwen, eine Schlange, einen Dachs und einen Adler.

Als Tina ihn fertig gelesen hatte, reichte sie den Brief an Lily weiter, lächelte und sah aus dem Fenster.

"Es ist eine Einladung nach Hogwarts. Wir sollen erst dorthin fahren, mit dem Professor über alles weitere reden und dann werden wir sehen wie es weitergeht.  
Fahrscheine sind auch drin. Lily...", sie wandte sich an ihre beste Freundin-ihre Cousine, schaute sie glücklich an.

"Ich glaube, dass wir sie alle bald wieder sehen werden."

Der Oktober neigte sich dem Ende zu und es wurde kälter ein Jahr ging bald zuende aber für sie fing es erst an.

TBC


End file.
